Dmitry Vladmir
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Some people can take so much abuse before cracking. Dmitry is a now freed teenager living by one rule, "Him Against the World.", but now his friends and brother are trying to save Dmitry from himself...too bad they're too late.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was never pure white to him, it was crimson stained. The bloody snow and the numbing pain.

Dimitry Vladmir was a different boy, one that did things for people only to get nothing in return. The young Romanian had parents. Stubborn jackasses, as well as abusive to him. Dimitry wasn't the brightest and straightest rod in the box, so his parents disowned him, though they were poor. They would curse at him, hit him, cut him, and burn him with cigarettes. He hardly screamed and cried, long ago in his broken hopes Dmitry knew he would never be loved by his parents and decide to try to fill their place with friends, but since most, or all, of them were men Dmitry was punished for being in a supposed, gay get together. Dmitry had enough that day and had taken off at nighttime, while his parents asleep. His feet slapped on the ground as he hurried to the airport, a satchel and backpack full of clothes and a few snacks for the trip. His brother had bought him a one way ticket to America and Dmitry had taken the plane an hour later to the country over the ocean to meet his brother and friends. In the plane Dmitry conked out from a tired night. When he awoke it was from a man shaking him. "Excuse me, the plane has landed." Dmitry could make out dark brown hair, several small curls, and brown eyes. The man moved on as soon as Dmitry got up and began to pull his hand bags. Dmitry collected his bags and climbed off the plane. Walking inside the building Dmitry stopped and waited for his brother to pick him up. He waited and waited, watching his plane depart. Dmitry decided to leave then and there and find somewhere to go, this ending him out on the streets in the rain.

Right now Dmitry sat in the pouring rain of nighttime America, at a train station with flickering street lights above him. His hood stayed up and he stared at the ground as the rain pelted the wooden bench thinking of where to go next as he fiddled his thumbs. So developed in thought Dmitry didn't notice the person next to him until the rain was stopped by an umbrella. The Romanian looked up and noticed the smiling face of his big brother Ion. He smiled back and noticed someone else in the corner of his eye. He had a dark complexion that matched his hair, his eyes between blue and gray, a stubbly beard, and several piercings on his left ear.

"Your going to get sick," Ion said, earning his brothers attention. "Lets go home and get you bathed." Dmitry nodded and stood up with his brother. Together the three walked over to a car. Ion sat in the back with his brother as the stranger drove them to an apartment complex. Dmitry remained silent with his brother's arms draped around him. When the car pulled into a parking lot Ion counted to three. "One…two…three…RUN!" He yelled and pulled Dmitry out of the car, the younger boy running with the umbrella while the man from before shut the doors and marched after the brothers.

With a grumble the man opened the apartment door. "Thank you Carth." Ion place a hand on the mans shoulder and leaned over, kissing his cheek. Dmitry stopped in the doorway and stared at his brother. Ion had never been able to be this open at home, it was nice to see Ion smile so happily. Through out his life Dmitry always wanted to be like his brother, he envied him for always being able to escape and be happy when he was left to ruins.

"Are you moving?" The man asked and Dmitry glared at him. Turning, Dmitry stomped into the apartment building.

"Who is he Ion?" Dmitry asked his brother as they walked down the hall.

"This is Carthalo Gisgon, he is my boyfriend for a year now." Ion smiled as an arm wrapped itself around his waist.

"What's your story Dmitry?" Carthalo asked as they reached the elevator. Dmitry stared down and hit the up button. Dmitry didn't answer as he and the other two climbed into the elevator.

"It's none of your business." Dmitry muttered as the doors closed. In front Dmitry stood with a slouched posture and his hands pushed into his pockets. Behind him stood his brother and Carthalo, both worried. They remained quiet in the elevator as it lifted and after several seconds it dinged, spreading the doors. Dmitry hurried out, shaking from the cold air hitting his soaked body and his brother marched after him. Carthalo walked all the way down the hall and pulled out his keys as the duo came across the couples apartment. After unlocking the door Ion hurried to the bathroom. Grabbing towels he wrapped one around Dmitry. He started drying him by drying his hair, flipping it around.

"Why didn't you wait on us, I had to use the GPS tracker on my phone to find yours."

"You were taking too long." Dmitry said and grabbed the towel from his brother. "I'm going to change in the bathroom."

"Alright, when you get out we will need to talk." Ion said and with a smile Dmitry took his bag into the bathroom. Once the door clicked to signal that Dmitry was out of earshot and Carthalo began talking to his boyfriend.

"Are we really going to take care of him. You said it yourself that you left him behind without considering his feelings." Ion looked down at the ground and gripped his fist, knowing it was true. Ion had left his brother behind when he escaped to America.

"I'm doing the right thing now, if I have to send him from town to town then I'll follow." Ion said and reached up with a towel to wipe down Carthalo's hair. The older man just stared down at the blonde Moldovian who kept smiling at him, even though he was getting rained on. "Would you move too?"

"Hell yes." Carthalo responded and grabbed Ion by the waist, pulling him closer to him.

"Move where?" Dmitry asked as he walked out of the bathroom. His clothes being a long, baggy, and boring gray shirt with long sleeves, and a v-neck. His pants were plaid red and long enough for the Romanian to walk on., which he did as he walked over to his brother. "Why would you move?" Dmitry stopped and stood in front of the lovers.

"If we have to move, to hide you better."

"Oh, I see." Dmitry smiled.

"So the plan for now is that I enrolled you in a school so some friends. It's a wonderful school, Carthalo and I attended it."

"It's a multicultural school who adopts new students from all around the world. They only enroll students at the beginning of school so I just twisted some arms." Carthalo said, sitting on the couch. "The principle owes me a huge favor, but even that guy had some set rules. Our rules are as important."

"From now on you are Vasilica Lupei, my brother from Romania. You have black hair and blue eyes, we have the contacts and dye ready. The rules are, no talking about your past life, no taking out the contacts, try not to be a big deal, and lastly…be safe alone." Ion said.

"Alone?" Dmitry asked.

"You start school Friday, we couldn't push it off to Monday." Ion tried to comfort his brother, but Dmitry's mouth fell and he glared at his big brother.

"That's tomorrow!" Dmitry objected.

"I know so you have to have your hair dyed and contacts put in by tomorrow morning." Ion took the arms off of his waist and walked over to his shorter sibling. "How about you get a bath ready and we can bath together like we did years ago?" Ion smiled and brought both his hands up to mess with Dmitry's hair. "I'll dye your hair while we are in the tub." Ion's happy smile was broken when Dmitry pushed him away.

"I'm too old for you to bath Ion. I've been bathing alone for six years." Dmitry set a silence in the room as Ion rubbed his shoulder. With a sigh Ion turned around and opened the closet door behind him. Grabbing a towel he sighed again and turned back around, tossing the towel to Dmitry. Said teen looked down at the towel for only a moment and changed his view to the floor.

"I'll get the dye set up while you get the filth off of you." Dmitry nodded an walked away without another glance at the two older men. The door shut once more and clicked to signal the lock was in place. Ion just sighed a third time and turned around once more and grabbed a bowl and a couple bottles as well as utensils. Carthalo just stood and watched his Moldovian boyfriend shake his head and mix the dye. After a while he sighed himself and walked up behind Ion and wrapped his arms around the golden haired boy. Ion stopped moving around and slowly brought his hands up, and laid them on Carthalo's. "What?"

"Your upset, don't be." Carthalo muttered and stared at the bathroom door. "You face will get wrinkles if you worry."

"Can't be helped. He doesn't talk, but to live in harmony he needs to tell me at the least what happened."

"He will, just let him relax into his new home." Carthalo muttered, rocking back and forth with Ion. "Lets get his hair done and get him to bed, early day tomorrow and late night."

"Hold on." Ion unwrapped himself again and walked over to the bathroom door. Knocking lightly on the wood, Ion called out to his brother. "Dmitry! What do you want to eat?!" There was small silence before Dmitry spoke up.

"I'm not hungry!" He called back, the water from the shower head hitting the floor of the bathtub. Dmitry sat inside the tub and stared at the wall, he thought about what he was going to do. He wanted friends, but didn't want to leave them if his mother found his location. He knew only few people here and knew that they wouldn't move with him. Ion said he'd move, but he'd have to if their mother found them. Both brother were unhappily engaged to the King of Romania's nieces, neither wanting anything to do with woman.

"Alright, hurry and I'll have the bed made up for you!" Ion backed away and left to make the couch up for Dmitry, thanking Carthalo for getting a pullout mattress. When Dmitry concluded his shower and dried off, he put his clothes on and stepped out of the bathroom. He was surprised to see Ion and Carthalo out cold on the pull out mattress, curled against one another. With a chuckled Dmitry walked over and covered them up before he grabbed the hair dye. He escaped into the bathroom and for the rest of the night slept in his brothers room.

The next morning Dmitry was awoken by the blanket, he'd been wrapped in, being pulled out from under his body, and this sent Dmitry to the ground. "Up and at 'em!" Carthalo called, but Dmitry just curled up on the floor and laid on the ground. "Dmitry!" Carthalo growled and Dmitry sprung up with a tired glare. Come on, Ion's cooking breakfast for us and I have to get the black out of our pillows.

"Fuck you." Dmitry muttered as he got to his feet and stumbled toward the bedroom door.

"Yah, whatever. Get dressed, we need to go in and help you set up contacts and some other things." Carthalo explained as he folded the blanket and laid it on the bed. Dmitry grunted and walked out into the kitchen area. Ion turned around and smiled at his little brother.

"Good morning Vasilica." Dmitry grunted and looked over his brothers shoulders to see what he was cooking. "It's eggs. Sit down and I'll get you your food." Ion said and Dmitry waited for him to turn away. "You look adorable with black hair." Ion said and smiled at Dmitry, who backed away to the table. He sat down and was joined by Carthalo soon after. Ion walked over, balancing plates on his arm. Placing two down in front of his boyfriend and brother, Ion sat down with the last one and they quietly ate breakfast.

"So the important thing to remember Dm, make some friends and have a life."

"I don't want to make friends being fake."

"I'm sorry, but your still 16 years old, so you will have to hide till your 18." Ion smiled sadly at his brother.

"While your out, get a nice boyfriend." Carthalo said earning a blush from Dmitry.

"Shut up!" Dmitry got up and grabbed his school uniform before running into the bathroom.

"Aw, he's such a virgin." Carthalo snickered along with Ion. All the while Dmitry listened from the locked door and growled at the snickering. Slowly Dmitry began to strip down. He listened to his brother and Carthalo laugh. With a sigh he finished in dressing, dressing, and doing his normal morning routine when he realized an important detail. Taking his toothbrush out of his mouth and spitting the paste out of his mouth Dmitry opened the door swiftly and stomped over to his brother, who was messing with something on the end-table, in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Ion asked, spooked.

"I've never been in school before!" Dmitry's eyes were wide. "What do I do in school?!" Ion chuckled and grabbed his brother by his cheeks.

"Carthalo and I are going in with you and help you get situated. All you have to do his make it to class, make friends, and starting a relationship with a nice young man."

"I am extremely fucked." Dmitry muttered and looked at what was in Ion's hand. Ion noticed Dmitry's attention on his hand and held out his hand. Opening it up Dmitry studied the contact case.

"Let me put them on you." Ion said and opened the case. Carefully taking out one of the contacts Ion used his other hand to spread Dmitry's eye, and placed it on his eye. Ion smiled and released the eye before doing the same thing to the other eye. When he finished Dmitry blinked over and over, trying to get use to the feeling of contacts, that's when Carthalo walked into the apartment. He was shivering from the cold air cause by the rain the night before. As to make matters worse than the one momentarily, Carthalo began laughing. With a glare Dmitry grabbed his backpack and hurried out the door, followed by Ion who pouted at his boyfriend.

"What did I say?" Carthalo asked as he grabbed his jacket, Ion's jacket, and his wallet. He hurried out the door and into the elevator down the hall, reaching it just in time. Stopping the door with his hand and slide in only to be greeted by his apologetic lover. The African smiled an dismissed the problem, bring up Ion's jacket. Carthalo decided to put the fuzzy sand colored jacket on Ion and button it up. With a thank you kiss on the cheek, Ion helped Carthalo put his jacket on, all the while Dmitry watching them with a bored, yet envies look in his eyes. The two quietly flirted, almost forgetting the teenager beside them, but then the elevator stopped, making Ion fall against Carthalo, and dinged. The doors opened and Dmitry hurried out. He didn't stop, but ran right out the door and took off without a second thought. By the time Ion and Carthalo had reacted and gotten out the door Dmitry was gone.

"Vasilica!" Ion yelled and looked around.

"Ion, come on." Carthalo said and grabbed Ion by his shoulders.

"Vasilica!" Ion yelled louder earning attention from a group of students walking down to a coffee shop before heading to school.

"Ion come on." Carthalo pulled Ion away from his spot and towards the car. Meanwhile the students walking were already down the street when Ion drove by. Some of the students waved as they seemed to know who the two were. Ion smiled and waved back before shrinking back into his worried state. The teenagers continued their walk down the street and took a sudden turn into a shop.

The smell of the fresh brew of French Vanilla, iced coffees, etcetera. The limited brews were the autumn and Halloween flavors for the season. This coffee shop was great for student all year around. The shop was owned by students and food an beverages were made by students. The coffee itself was delicious and warm, such were named things like French Delight, and Spanish Armada for an ice cream Sunday.

The students decided to grab coffees before heading to the private school. When they walked in the group, consisting of all males, walked to the counter where a girl with long, flowing brown hair stood in an apron and a school uniform.

"Hello Elizaveta." A boy with light blonde hair said. He had brown eyes and smiled at the girl. Next to him was a rather scary individual, with blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as glasses over them. Behind he stood three others. One had spiked hair and blue eyes, smiling wide at the two annoyed boys next to him. They both had purplish eyes, though one had white hair and the other seemed to have a light blond, and a curl on the back.

"Hello Tino, Berwald, Erik, Lukas…Mathias." At the last person she glared. "So anything new?"

"Not really, Mathias is low in grades and I got an A on my paper."

"That's great Tino." Elizaveta said and looked over at the boy sitting behind at a tabled, behind a wall. "Can you do me a favor Berwald?" With a nod Elizaveta leaned in. "Can you ask that kid in our uniform and hood if he's got a ride to school, he's going to be late?"

"Sure." With that Berwald walked over to the black haired stranger. "He', d' y'u n'd a drive t' cl'ss?" He asked as Dmitry looked up the sudden voice. After a while staring at the scary man Dmitry spoke.

"No, I'm not going." Dmitry muttered.

"How can you skip out on school, it's fun." Tino said as he walked over.

"I don't do school." Dmitry muttered.

"Your new right, what is bad about school if you haven't gone yet?" Tino asked as the others of the group walked over with Elizaveta, who brushed herself off and had bags on her shoulder.

"I don't need school."

"Come on, you can't ditch. Tell you what, we know this guy who knows how to have fun, he's especially good at having fun on Halloween." The spiked hair one said, but Dmitry was just confused.

"What's Halloween?"

"What? You are joking, you have to be? Everyone knows Halloween liar." The man said again, getting pulled down by the tie and his head smacked on the table.

"Sorry about him, Mathias doesn't care about anyone else's feelings." The blonde hair with the curl said as he held Mathias down. "I'm Lukas Bondvik, you are?"

"V-Vasilica Lupei, I'm from Romania."

"Norway." Lukas said. "Let me introduce you." He turned and pointed to the scary man. "Berwald Oxenstierna." He then pointed to Tino. "Tino Vainamoinen, and next to him is my little brother Erik." With a look down Lukas introduced the final boy. "This jerk is Mathias Khøler, man whore of the century."

"I resent that." Mathias said, but his head was pushed against the table.

"Lastly we have Elizaveta Hédeváry."

"I am from Hungary and vork her anytime you need to chat."

"I don't need any fucking help from a woman." Dmitry said, not meaning it in such away, but it was taken as such.

"You mother fucker, rude son of a bitch!" Elizaveta growled, almost yelling, but feared loosing her job.

"Th't w's n't c'll'd f'r." Berwald said, confusing Dmitry.

"How so?"

"Geez, first you don't know what Halloween is and then your rude to a lady. Don't looked so stumped if no one thinks your nice."

"Shouldn't your mother have raised you with manners and not in a box."

"She can go to hell along with my dad."

"Geez, no ones going to like you." Mathias said and his face met the table once more.

"Your the same way, hypocrite. Come on Lupei." Lukas said and held out a hand to Dmitry. Hesitantly Dmitry took it and Lukas dragged him out of the coffee shop, leaving his brother and friends in the dust. Lukas pulled him all the way down the road, passing stoplight a and stop signs, heading to school.

"Are your friends mad at you?"

"No, probably shocked. I don't speak up and defend people a lot, but you earned my attention so don't spoil your chances." Lukas explains as the duo hikes up a hill, Lukas' hand was still latched and pulling Dmitry by the arm. From behind the duo heard feet slapping the ground and getting closer up to them. Turning around Dmitry saw the small group pass them by and stop in front of Lukas, well Mathias at least. From observation Dmitry realized that there was some unresolved tension between the two, but they seemed close.

"God your fast. Anyway we just want to explain things to you." Mathias said directly to Dmitry. "Apparently you've managed to miss out on Halloween so we will explain it." Lukas looked impressed, not that his normal bored face changed. Mathias turned and led the group up the hill as he talked. "Halloween is where you go house to house saying trick or treat. You also go to party's in costumes and go through haunted houses."

"You also carve out pumpkins and things like that." Tino said happily.

"It actually was named that after All Hallows' Eve. It would be on the last day of October that people would wear scary masks to ward off evil spirits, today there is already some around us." Lukas explained as he looked around their surroundings.

"My guy will explain everything, he loves Halloween and his boyfriend can tell you boring facts like Lukas here." Before the Norwegian could hit the arrogant man Dmitry responded.

"I find it all fascinating, the dark arts have always been a thing I found interesting. Tell me Lukas, does the school have books about it." Dmitry's eyes shinned brightly.

"No, but my acquaintance and I have a profound collection of those books and books of spells and rituals."

"May I read them!?" Dmitry was close to Lukas, too close for the mans comfort.

"If you take the best care of them."

"I will, I promise!" Dmitry said with begging eyes.

"Alright, I'll lend some to you as we'll let you meet my friend Arthur." Lukas said reaching the top of the hill. Dmitry froze once he saw the school, it was humongous. It was separated into ten different halls, each had at least three floors. Dmitry had never seen anything this big, not even castles in his homeland.

"Close your mouth, flys will get in." Lukas said and continued walking while Dmitry stood still with his mouth gapped open.

"This place is huge." Dmitry muttered and hurried after Lukas.

"Come on man, you need to see the principal. I didn't even know how you could have gotten in this late in the year."

"My brother had connections, him and his boyfriend."

"Must be good pals with the principal." As the seven people made it to the school gate a bell screeched and people began to hurry while the group remained at pace. The only reason for that was because the principal himself was walking over, getting passed by a certain man. Running into the group he grabbed Dmitry by the arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Vasilica, where have you been?" Ion asked as he choked the air out of the young Romanian.

"Mr. Vladmir?" Tino said with shock.

"Oh, thank you boys for finding him, I was worried."

"I just didn't want to come here."

"Excuse us, but we have to show this newbie around." Mathias said and nudged Lukas, who unfortunately couldn't do anything with the principal in front of them.

"Oh really, but I wanted to do that." Ion pouted.

"That's nice of you boys, just don't break the brat or I'll get in trouble." Carthalo said as he petted Dmitry on the head.

"I hate you." Dmitry said in a monotone.

"Alright, go show him around boys. Bring him to first hour when your done." Ion said as he hugged his brother tighter. "I know, Lukas how about you and Arthur show him around."

"Yes sir."

"You seem close, are you friends?" Tino asked Ion.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. This is my little brother, he just transferred from Romania. He hasn't been in school before so please teach him what you can." Ion said before he was pulled away by Carthalo. "Have fun Vasilica!" Ion called as Carthalo pulled him in a hurry. The principal stayed however, staring at the boys. He had long blonde hair and thin blue eyes, he could have easily been thought of as a woman if he didn't have the biceps he did. Without a word he nodded and left to go inside.

Lukas quickly pulled Dmitry towards the door, earning a glare from Mathias. "Lets find Arthur and go to the club room. I'm positive he's in the foods room, god help us all." Dmitry found this funny and chuckled. Lukas peeked back a bit before turning into room 213, the smell of burning food filled the room. A group of students staring at the pan on fire, another trying to extinguish it with baking soda. "I thought I smelled smoke, too bad your cooking isn't magic." Lukas said to the blonde guy in front.

"Damn your eyebrows are big." Dmitry muttered, collecting laughter and a scowl from the man with the large eyebrows.

"This kids funny, say buddy what's your name?" The guy with the extinguisher said, stepping in between the two.

"I'm Vasilica Lupei, from Romania. It's my first day in the school." Dmitry said, starting to warm up a little.

"What, really? You can come hang with me and my friends or even talk to me if you have questions." The teenager said and held out his hand.

"A name then."

"Alfred F. Jones." Alfred said.

"And I'm Arthur Kirkland." The eyebrows guy said to Dmitry.

"Your the other person, the one with those amazing book of black magic." Dmitry said, his eyes lit up.

"You like black magic?" Arthur asked, taken back a little.

"It's the only thing that make since in this world." Dmitry was excited for the books, he loved the spells and rituals.

"I have a few I can lend you as well as Lukas." Arthur said, completely forgetting about the name calling.

"Shouldn't we show him around." Alfred said, a bit jealous that the new kid liked Arthur already.

"Mr. Vladmir told me to get Arthur and I to show him around, but I have a class to attend."

"So your dumping him on me?" Arthur said and with a nod and a bland stare Lukas left.

"So~," Dmitry muttered. "when do I go to this class thing?" Dmitry received stares from the people around him.

"You go now, where is it?" Arthur said and grabbed the schedule out of Dmitry's hand.

"It says you have study hall with Mr. Gisgon." Dmitry's face turned to pure disgust.

"Are you serious, I can't stand that guy."

"You seem to know the teachers vell." A man said with white hair and red eyes said. "Of course all the teachers know awesome me."

"Well I only know them because Ion's my brother and the asshole is hi-." Dmitry was abruptly interrupted by Alfred.

"Bro, no way. Is it true that your his brother?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Is it true he and Mr. Gisgon are engaged. I mean everyone knows that they're together, but are they engaged." Arthur asked, interested.

"They better not be or I'll kill Gisgon." Dmitry said, eyes wide in rage.

"But they're so good together." A girl with blonde hair and green eyes said.

"I don't care, where's his classroom?" Dmitry said.

"Like across the hall." A new blonde joined in. Dmitry growled and took off across the hall to room 214, sure enough Carthalo's name hung above it on the door. There was a class, but no Carthalo. With another growl Dmitry took off down the hall, not feeling like returning to people. As he traveled down the hallways, turning in different corners, before he realize he was extremely lost. He looked around a bit before he realized he was in the middle of a hallway, and no idea where he was. Sitting down in the hallway the bell rang and students cleared out.

The young Romanian felt eyes on him as students passed, not one stopped to ask if he was alright…well not until the bell rang again. Dmitry notice the presence and looked up. They say I someone was extremely beautiful, or handsome, than they must be an angel. They also say that seeing an angel means your death, so maybe it was Dmitry's turn to die.

"You blocking the hallway, move." The mans mouth shot down any hopes Dmitry had. Immediately Dmitry felt depleted of energy to make a come back and tucked his head into his knees. "Hey, move or I'll get the principal." The boy said, but Dmitry just grunted. "Hurry up before you get caught skipping." The man kneeled down and tried to look at Dmitry's face.

"Your that new kid, right?" Dmitry nodded slowly. "Well you should find your guides before they leave."

"I don't even know who my guides are, they throw me from person to person. I just need to get my head straight, but I guess sitting here's good too." There was a small pause a sounds shifted, but something bumped Dmitry's arm. This made the Romanian look over a bit, next to him sat the boy.

"Alright, then I'll sit too. By the way I'm Nikola, Nikola Balavok." Nikola introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

"I'm V-Vasilica Lupei." Dmitry lied and shook Nikola's hand.

"So…do you want to explain why you're here and not in class, besides the fact your lost?" Nikola asked with a smile.


	2. Happy Belated Birthday Sode No Shirayuki

"So…do you want to explain why you're here and not in class, besides the fact your lost?" Nikola asked with a smile. Dmitry only looked at him and then back at the ground.

"I guess I'm just mad at my brother." Dmitry muttered as he looked up at the ceiling. "People are asking me if he's engaged, the hell if I know. I just met his boyfriend last night and I don't like him."

"Who's your brother?"

"Ion Vladmir." Dmitry sighed at the repeated answer.

"Oh so you're his brother he talks about, I thought you would have blonde hair."

"I'm the odd ball."

"I don't think so," this answer caught Dmitry's attention. Nikola was smiling over at him. "I think you are a unique individual, a little confusing, but a nice young man."

"Thank you." Dmitry smiled and felt heat in his cheeks.

"Your welcome." Nikola said and pushed up on his arm. He climbed to his feet and stretched before he held out a hand to Dmitry. "How about I show you around, this time I won't ditch you." With a smile Dmitry grabbed Nikola's hand and stood up with the others help. After successfully getting on his feet Dmitry was pulled down the hallway by Nikola. "So I'm from Bulgaria, your Romanian correct?"

"Y-yes." Dmitry said, the heat returning to his cheeks as he noticed Nikola holding his hand.

"Your hands freezing." Nikola said and stopped in his tracks. "Kind of like a dead body, except there's blood flow.

"Thank you." Dmitry muttered, although he was a bit confused.

"Oh, you're probably confused." Nikola smiled a bit. "One of my majors is a funeral director, a person who wants to be in charge at the funeral home." Nikola was silenced by Dmitry squeezing his hand.

"Thank you." Dmitry muttered with a smile at Nikola. Now it was his turn to blush.

"Your a strange kid, I like you." Nikola said and smiled back at the Romanian. "So what class are you in?"

"Um, I don't know. Arthur took my schedule thing and I forgot to get it back. Can you just take me to my brothers room." Nikola smiled and dragged his new friend down the hall. "I actually have him for my next hour class so I can use you as my tardy pass." Nikola said jokingly.

"Alright." Dmitry said, not getting the joke. Nikola just shook his head and led the younger man down the hall. With a sudden stop Dmitry looked up and notice his surname on the plaque. "Is this it?"

"Yes." Nikola said and opened the door, interrupting the class and earned the attention of the class and Ion, who stood in front of the class.

"There you are Nikola, where have you been?" Ion asked, that's when he noticed Dmitry behind him.

"I was showing the new student around, I found him in the hall."

"Vasilica, what happened to Arthur and Lukas?"

"Lukas had to go, Arthur was busy putting out a fire, he has my schedule." Dmitry said with his normal bored face.

"Alright, lets go find your classroom. While I'm gone class read the pages written on the board and work on your homework." This order earned growls and moans of annoyance. "Oh come on now, I'll give extra credit if you do your work." The students gave excited gasps and opened their books quickly, Nikola hurrying to his seat and doing the same. Ion smiled and made his way out of the room with his brother in toe. Shutting the door the brothers walked to some unknown place.

"Ion," Dmitry finally said as he looked up at his brother. "Where are we going?"

"To get another schedule and get you to class. Carthalo told me you didn't attend first hour."

"I don't like him." Ion sighed sadly.

"But I do, try and at least find a mutual ground." Ion said as he stopped his little brother in the hall. "Try getting along with him for me."

"You can only hope for so much." Dmitry said, and with a sigh and smiled Ion wrapped his arm Dmitry's shoulders.

"Just try for me." Ion and Dmitry continued down the hall in that position.

"I think I made a friend, Nikola seemed nice." Ion looked down at his brother with a worried look.

"That's good to hear, but maybe Nikola isn't the best choice." Ion said, which really shocked Dmitry.

"Why?" The Romanian asked curiously.

"I don't like talking bad about people, nor do I support the idea. I mean Nikola is a hard worker, great student, but he loves relating things to dead bodies."

"I realize that, I thought it was nice that he thought I was alive. Sometimes I needed reminded of that." Dmitry smiled and looked down at the hand he had held Nikola's in. Ion looked down in surprise at his brothers reaction, but eased into a smiled.

"Your so adorable, Vasilica. Alright, Arthur should be in math right now."

"How do you know that, who's classroom?" Dmitry glared at his nervous brother.

"We teachers talk."

"It's Carthalo's room, right."

"Yes, try to get along." Ion said and dragged his brother toward the left hallway. Dmitry pouted for a bit before his thoughts trailed back to Nikola. Ion didn't like him, was he really that bad of a person. Nikola was really nice though, weird, but so was Dmitry. Nikola didn't seem like the abusive type of person, he seemed caring in his own way. He actually talked to Dmitry rather than walk passed him. Dmitry sighed and pushed Nikola off to the side of his mind.

"So…how long have you been living with Gisgon?"

"Carth and I have been living together for about four months now." Ion said happily.

"How'd you meet?"

"We both attended school here, Mr. Vargas, the old principal, took me in with his family and let me attend if I promised to succeed. He was actually the one that got Mr. Beilschmidt to let you attend."

"Are you trying to make up for what you did before." Ion stopped dead his tracks, followed by Dmitry. Letting go of his brother Ion left his hands on Dmitry's shoulders and squatted down to be face to face with Dmitry.

"I am so sorry I left you, but I made a promise to save you and I will keep that promise. All we have to do is hide from mother for two years on your birthday. Anything you need to talk about I will listen to you fully. My advise is for you to make friends, start dating, graduate." Ion smiled and hugged his brother.

"Ion, thank you for giving me a second chance at life, I'm happy your my brother." Dmitry smiled and grabbed his brothers hand. Walking the rest of the way in silence the duo reached Carthalo's room, to Dmitry's surprise, he was really focused on the lesson he was teaching. Ion just opened the door quietly and leaned against it. Not wanting to interrupt his lesson the brothers stayed there for a solid five minutes. All the while Ion watched Carthalo with intensive eyes. When he was done Carthalo told his students to study from their books before he walked over to Ion and Dmitry.

"What do you need Ion?" He asked happily.

"Is Arthur in your class, Vasilica left his schedule with him?"

"Aw, yes." Carthalo turned to see Arthur and some other students looking up. "You heard him." Arthur nodded and stood up. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He hurried over and held out the paper to Dmitry.

"Here you go, and I'll get you those books tomorrow." Arthur said, though the last part seemed a little stretched.

"Oh thank you." Dmitry said.

"By the way, Alfred wants you to join us at lunch," Arthur said and left to his desk after receiving a nod.

"Alright Vas, what class do you have?" Ion opened the door wider. Dmitry stared blankly at his brother as words formed together in his head. Dmitry let out an almost inaudible gasp, and unfolded and looked at the schedule.

"Gym class with Mr. Kirkland." The class behind them laughed, gasped, and made annoying noises, staring from Arthur to Dmitry. Ion chuckled nervously as he wrapped an arm around Dmitry.

"Well, I guess I should go with you," Ion said.

"Why?"

"My brother isn't the nicest person in the world, good-luck to you sir." Arthur wished and with that Ion and Dmitry left the room followed by Carthalo.

"Ion hold on," Carthalo called. Ion turned to his boyfriend that stopped in front of him.

"Yes?" Ion blink.

"I was wondering if you two would like to go out to dinner, maybe get the kid use to the city." Carthalo shrugged.

"That's the best idea you've had so far today." Ion said while Carthalo smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Ion smiled and stood up on his toes, pressing his lips against Carthalo. The older stared in shock, but he slowly closed his eyes and smiled. Kissing back Carthalo wrapped his arms around Ion's waist.

Dmitry turned his back and pout that his brother was lucky enough to have someone. He whimpered as he heard them chuckle, but stopped when he felt arms wrap around his neck and a hand pat his head. "Cheer up," Carthalo said as he petted Dmitry's head.

"Shouldn't you get back to your class." Dmitry growled any jealousy and envy turning to anger.

"Aw, your so adorable when your mad." Ion hugged his brother tightly.

"Shouldn't we go to that gym thingy?" Dmitry said as he tried to pull away from Ion's grip.

"Oh, your right," Ion said and let go of Dmitry. Taking his little brothers hand and led him down the hallway. "Your lucky to have all your morning classes in the same building." Ion smiled as they continued down into a wider set of metal doors. The room was giant, and a great amount of students ran in their uniform. There was a ramp that led down onto the gym floor from the door. Ion dragged his Romanian brother down the ramp and off to the sideline of the basketball court the students were running around. Off to their left was pushed in stands and in front of them, a distance away, was a red head with a whistle and scornful look. He blew the whistle and, with grunts, the students jumped up and hit the wall. After counting to a certain number they ran back and forth down the court.

Ion dragged Dmitry down to the red head, earning his glare. Taking the whistle out of his mouth he waited until Ion stopped in front of him, when they did Ion didn't make eye contact.

"Mr. Vladmir, why are you interrupting my class?" The man said as his eye twitched.

"Your missing your new student, I just had to show him where to go." Ion smiled.

"Ai've heard the rumors, is this kid yer brother?" The man asked and this time Dmitry opened his mouth.

"Yes sir."

"And Ai take it ye haven't gotten your uniform?" The red head said before he blew

"I'm wearing it?" Dmitry said confused.

"No Vas, your P.E. uniform," Ion smiled as he grabbed Dmitry by the shoulders.

"I have some inside my office, you can try them on in my restroom. You will address me as Mr. Kirkland, no nicknames, understand?"

"Yes sir." Dmitry nodded and the teacher blew his whistle.

"Laps around until I get back, Mr. Vladmir will be watching." With that Mr. Kirkland took Dmitry by the wrist and dragged him into his office.

"Uh, but my own cl-." Ion was cut off by the door to the office shutting in his face.

"Alright." Allister said as he dug out a pair of red shorts and a gray shirt. "Go try this on." Mr. Kirkland threw the shirt and shorts at Dmitry.

"Why are you giving me such short things?" Dmitry asked in a small panic.

"This is the uniform, put it on and no complaining." The teacher said and grabbed his clipboard.

"I can't wear this, it's too short." Dmitry pressed on the words too short.

"I don't fuckin' care, go change before I give you a detention."

"What's a detention?" Dmitry asked getting a glare from Mr. Kirkland. Instantly Dmitry backed up into the bathroom, not liking the heavy atmosphere. As he shut and locked the door. With a whine Dmitry slowly stripped down and put on the clothes.

They were way to short for Dmitry's liking. The shorts showed off his scars from his mother and his arms revealed his scars from himself and his mother. He thought about changing back, but the teacher called him out and threatened with a detention. With a quivering sigh and tears of panic Dmitry slowly opened the door, Mr. Kirkland's back to Dmitry. Stepping out Dmitry let the panic consume him and he had tears falling from his eyes.

"Pl-please don't tell I-Ion." Dmitry whimpered.

"Tell him wha-?" Mr. Kirkland turned and shut up right away. He didn't make any attempts to hide his stares, in fact he hurried over and grabbed Dmitry's wrist.

The scar covered his whole arm and crisscrossed across the flesh, not leaving any clear flesh.

"Wha' did you do this for?" Mr. Kirkland looked angry at Dmitry, like it was fully the boys fault.

"It's not all me, my mother did some of it," Dmitry said as he tried to take his wrist back, but Mr. Kirkland gripped it tighter.

"No mother would do this to their children, none." The teacher growled, his grip getting tighter.

"Mine would, just don't tell Ion I did this, he would feel as if he did it himself?" Dmitry begged.

"Fine." Dmitry's arm was released and the teenager grabbed his hoodie and put it on. Looking around for pants and finding none Dmitry folded his arms. Mr. Kirkland sat down in his seat and sighed. After a moment in an awkward silence Dmitry sat on the floor silently, he was surprised when the older man began to speak. "My husband did the same thing as ye for a while, almost lost him when he cut too deep a few years ago. Yer brother was one of his only friends, and saved his life." Mr. Kirkland looked at Dmitry without hesitation and stood up. "Ai owe yer brother, so Ai'll watch ye and make sure Ai don't see another mark. As of which Ai'll let ye wear yer jacket and some sweat pants." Dmitry smiled and with a wipe of his eyes he stood up.

"Thank you," Dmitry said as he had a pair of red sweat pants thrown at him by his teacher.

Mr. Kirkland chuckled as he watch Dmitry run into the bathroom. With a chuckled the gym teacher mutter, "Yer just like him." Mr. Kirkland walked over to the door and opened it to see his class still running. Grabbing and placing the whistle in his mouth he blew it. The class stopped, some falling to their knees as they tried to get their breaths to regulate.

"Where's Vascilia?" Ion asked as the Romanian hurried out with his shoes in hand.

"Ai think ye can pick the game today," Mr. Kirkland said to Dmitry.

"Game?" Dmitry asked in confusion.

"He doesn't know any games Allister," Ion said.

"Don' ye have a class." Realization hit Ion and the Moldavian ran in a hurry. After the slamming of the door was heard Allister turned to Dmitry. "Alrigh' Vascilia, lets play dodge ball." Allister said, but Dmitry just blinked and looked up at him in confusion.

"I don't understand," Dmitry said and the fire truck red haired man smirk, creepily.

"Time to learn." With a shove Dmitry was pushed forward into a group of people who were weak at the knees. "Dodgeball, one rule only. Dodge." Allister had a red ball made of rubber and held a bag with similar balls in his other hand. "Go!" He yelled and dropped the ball on the ground. The rest of the students ran for the ball bag while Dmitry back up and stood in the corner. For some reason people took this as Dmitry to become a target. The next thing Dmitry remembered was waking up on the bleachers, a group of people surrounded him. Allister was in front with a towel covering Dmitry's nose.

"He's awake, back up and give him room." The teacher commanded, shoving the students back. "Kid, ye alrigh'? Allister asked with a worried look on his face. Dmitry sat up, dizzy from his fall. Blood poured down Dmitry's face from his nose and Allister pushed the towel against the nose. "Lets take ye te the nurse."

"No, I'm fine," Dmitry muttered and got to his feet. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Come on, lets get ye dressed and send ye te yer brother." Allister helped Dmitry walk over to his office and left him alone to get dressed. Dmitry was still dizzy from his fall, nor did the pain fade from his presence.

After stripping and redressing again Dmitry walked out, but everyone else was gone. Looking around he tried to find Allister, sadly he couldn't. It was empty till the bell rang and a group of boys hurried passed Dmitry. The teenager followed the crowd, curious to where they were going. Stepping out of the gym and followed the crowd outside of this school building. Staying behind Dmitry noticed them go into a building called a Cafeteria. Dmitry looked around, not finding anyone before he pulled out his schedule and read his next class, which was lunch. Dmitry hurried over to the cafeteria and opened the door. Looking around the packed place he noticed Arthur and Alfred in line for something. Lukas was sitting with Mathias at a large table with trays of food along the table in front of other people who talked merrily with one another. Dmitry had never seen so many people in his life, people this happy anyway. He felt so out of place as he walked across the cafeteria and sat down next to Lukas.

"Hello." Dmitry muttered as he pulled out a seat in a hurry. Sitting down Lukas took a peek at Dmitry and with a small smile he Lukas looked over at the Romanian. The duo didn't notice Mathias glaring until he spoke up.

"Excuse you, someone's sitting there!" Lukas turned with a glare and was about to snap at him when Dmitry stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'll go wait outside for the next class." Dmitry was about to walk away when Lukas grabbed him by his wrist.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't eat." Lukas seemed shock by this, the fact that he didn't add on lunch was disturbing.

"Come now you must eat something?" A voice said and Dmitry looked up to see Arthur, Alfred behind him, the boy holding two trays in his hands.

"No I don't want, let me go," Dmitry said as he pulled his arm away. He tried to march passed Arthur, the Brit grabbed Dmitry by his arm.

"Sit down, please," Arthur begged and stared Dmitry in the eyes. "Lets calm down Vascilia," Arthur smiled and released the younger boys arm. Dmitry just stared at the two in front of him, Arthur reminding him of his brother. With a sigh Dmitry looked up at Arthur with a frown.

"I'm sorry," Dmitry muttered.

"What upset you little fella?" Alfred asked as he placed the trays down on the table.

"I'm just not wanted here." Dmitry shrugged and passed by the duo and walked out of the room, his heart feeling a little heavy. Walking out of the building Dmitry came in contact with a chest. When he looked up he noticed three adults staring down at him. The farthest off was his hot headed gym teacher, the next was his brother's lover, lastly was Ion himself. Before his surprised brother could say anything Dmitry hugged him, surprising him even more. Ion slowly, yet firmly wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders.

"What's wrong Vas?" Ion asked almost silently.

"I couldn't make any friends, I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"No I'm not disappointed." Ion smiled. He pulled away from his brother and looked him in the eyes. "What happened?"

"I was going to sit with Lukas and Arthur, but that Mathias guy didn't want me to sit with them."

"Weird, Mathias loves new students, maybe you're getting too close to him and Lukas," Carthalo said.

"How about you can sit with us at the teacher table?" Ion suggested.

"I don't want to go back in." Dmitry frowned again.

"I'm sorry your not fitting in, try harder to make friends." Before Dmitry could open his mouth a hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped and turned his head. He was greeted by Nikola and a smile on his face.

"I noticed you didn't have anywhere, I thought you might want to sit with me for lunch," Nikola said and Dmitry turned to face him. Before the Romania could say anything Ion wrapped his arms around him protectively and smiled at the young man in front of him.

"Sorry Nikola, but Vascilia is going to sit with me and Mr. Gisgon."

"Oh." Nikola smiled sadly. "Alright then, I thought if ask." Nikola turned to leave when Dmitry called out.

"But I want to talk to Nikola, can I sit with him?" Dmitry asked as he turned to look at his brother. Nikola turned his head in surprised, not a common thing he heard from people.

"Really?" He let out as Dmitry made his way out of his brothers hold. As soon he got loose he hurried over to Nikola.

"Yes," Dmitry let out with a nod.

"Vascilia, can we talk real quick?" Cathalo asked, and with a growl Dmitry walked over to Carthalo. "Don't worry your brother, if he says your eating with us then you are."

"No, I want to talk with Nikola. Your not the boss of me just because your a teacher thing."

"Yer emotions are bouncin' around kid," Allister said with a smirk. "reminds me of Arthur and Dylan."

"I really would like for you to sit with us."

"But I want to make friends Ion, I can't stay by you all the time." Dmitry stepped back and turned around. "You don't mind weird questions?" Dmitry said with a smile.

"You don't mind weird answers?" Nikola asked as the duo walked back into the cafeteria followed by the confused adults. When the doors opened people started murmuring about the two student walking over to an abandoned table. Sitting down Nikola looked around with his eyes and kind of ducked his head a bit while Dmitry sat straight up. Nikola scanned the room, students to teachers stared at Nikola and chatted about having someone sitting at the table with him.

"So, this place is weird, I've never been in a school before," Dmitry said as he looked around the cafeteria.

"Where you homeschooled?" Nikola asked, trying to get his mind off of the people. He really did hate his classmates.

"I was taught laws, manners, how to dress properly, and other useless things," Dmitry said as Nikola had taken a bite from his food that had long cooled off.

"That's kind of a bad idea, a person must know the basics of life to truly go through it," Nikola said with a wag of his spoon.

"Well my mother failed," Dmitry muttered. Nikola opened his mouth to say something when he shut his mouth a glared at something over Dmitry's shoulder. The confused boy turned and jumped when he saw Alfred and Arthur.

"Hey Vascilia, we wanted to apologize for Mathias' fat mouth. We still want you to sit with us," Alfred said. Nikola pouted, it was déjà vu all over again. Any possible friends he could have they took.

"Is Nikola invited, I can't ditch him," Dmitry said, once again surprising the people around him.

"Eh, I don't know. The kids kind if weird." Arthur glared and elbowed Alfred in the arm. The blue eyed teen yelped and Arthur took over.

"He's allowed if he doesn't make a body reference." At this Nikola stood up slowly.

"Alright." Nikola smiled and picked up his tray. As the two walked behind Alfred and Arthur someone passed them by and knocked Nikola's tray out of his hands. People only spared a small look before returning to their lunch, even the teachers. Nikola sighed and kneeled down to pick up, but Dmitry caught his arm.

"Don't, they'll pick it up," Dmitry said and helped Nikola to his feet with one hand.

"No they won't, trust me it's not the first time." Nikola tried to explain, but Dmitry shoved his books into the Bulgarian's hand's.

"Go sit down and I'll be right there." Dmitry didn't listen to what Nikola said before walking over to the seat the guy had taken. He stood out with his white hair and red eyes. Catching his attention Dmitry stood with a glare.

"What?" He asked as his two friends chuckled at Nikola, who stood behind Dmitry instead of at the table.

"Lets go, they're not worth anyone's time," Nikola said as he tried to pull Dmitry's arm back.

"Go pick up that mess you made." Dmitry ordered.

"Excuse me, don't you know vho awesome me is, I'm just too awesome."

"No I don't, clean up your mess or I'll shove your face in it." Dmitry crossed his arms. People around them started noticing the two talking. If to make matters worse for Nikola the man stood up.

"You think you can take awesome me on?"

"I can make you hurt." Dmitry growled, but instead of getting mad the other man started laughing.

"I like you kid, the awesome name is Gilbert Beilschmidt." The man, Gilbert smiled. "Why don't you sit with us and leave that creeper alone." Gilbert snickered as he pointed to Nikola.

"We already have a place to sit," Nikola said as he grabbed Dmitry's hand and pulled him toward Arthur's and Alfred's table. "Your hands cold again." Nikola pointed out. Dmitry didn't say anything until they reached the table, even then he was silent. Nikola's chatted with Dmitry before the duo started to talk with the rest of the table.

"So, Vascilia, why and how did you get transferred into this school after registration?" Alfred asked with an audience.

"I don't know why, my brother brought me here and promised that I could make a new life here," Dmitry let out as he stared at the fork from Lukas' plate being pushed into a small pile of food.

"Why did you want to start a new life?" Arthur asked.

"I've never had one before, my mother raised me to be a gentleman, something I wasn't good at. She kicked me out so I called Ion and we set this up. I'm new to this country itself, I just arrived late last night."

"That wasn't real nice of her," Arthur commented.

"So you weren't joking, you really don't know what Halloween is?" Tino asked.

"I am serious." Dmitry said and reached over for his books. "Nikola," Dmitry said and earned the Bulgarians attention. "can you show me where my next class?"

"Of course." Nikola smiled brightly at the younger boy.

"Alright my schedules in my books." Dmitry stretched over the table and reached for his books. His hoodie sleeve climbed up his arm as he grabbed his books and before he pulled it back Nikola grabbed him by his arm.

"What the heck happened to your arm?" Without a second to spare Dmitry pulled his arm away and lowered his sleeve.

"None of your business, just show me my next class…please." Dmitry muttered the last part and after staring at the Romanian for a bit Nikola sighed and stood up.

"This way." Nikola pointed to the cafeteria doors and began walking. Dmitry grabbed his books, muttered a good-bye and hurried after the speedy Bulgarian. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dmitry had long calmed down and had apologized at snapping at Nikola. The Bulgarian was a forgiving person and accepted Dmitry's invitation to come over to his home after school. Ion wasn't happy a bit, but he still welcomed. Ion stayed in his room with Carthalo, while Dmitry and Nikola sat in the living room, on the pullout mattress and did homework. The two had two classes togethers and both had the most homework. Carthalo only stepped out once and offered snacks to the boys, who happily excepted them. After finishing their homework, the duo turned on the tv.

"Do you have any ghost movies?" Nikola asked as he got to his feet.

"I don't know, don't you have to go home. It's almost five."

"Oh, my parents won't care as long as I get home by seven."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, what are you having?" Nikola asked.

"Sorry, but you can't stay. We actually have plans tonight," Ion said as he walked out of the bedroom. Ion was dressed in a clean, wrinkle free, white dress shirt and black, smooth dress pants. His shoulder length, blonde hair was straight and pushed back behind his ears. He was freshly bathed, though he wasn't the only one. Carthalo walked out behind him with an unbutton black dress shirt on and matching dress pants.

"Oh, alright." Nikola smiled and turned to collect his things off the bed. "I should go then, I'll see you tomorrow Vascilia." Nikola said as he grabbed his backpack of the floor next to the bed. "Uh, I have something to ask you tomorrow Mr. Vladmir," Nikola said.

"Alright, come to my room first thing in the morning if it's important." Ion said coldly, it even made Dmitry shake.

"Alright, have a nice night." Nikola smiled as he walked toward the door, silence in the house.

"Be safe on the way home." Dmitry called as Nikola shut the door behind him. With a small smile Nikola waved a good-bye. Once the door shut Carthalo hurried over and locked the door. Turning around he marched over to Dmitry and looked down at him like he was a child who had broken a window with his baseball.

"When we tell you not to be around him, we mean it." Carthalo growled as Ion walked up behind him.

"I'm not going to listen to the likes of you, your just my brothers boyfriend," Dmitry said with a sneer.

"Dmitry you don't know the danger your in," Ion said as he butted in. "Bad things happen, people die around him." Ion grabbed Dmitry by the shoulders. "I don't want you to die." Ion hugged Dmitry, but the teen only pushed away and laid flat on the bed, throwing the blanket over his head.

"I could care less, I've given up my hopes." Dmitry told himself, but the blanket was ripped off of him and Ion pulled the Romanian up.

"Don't ever say that, I just got you back and I'm not letting you go." Ion pulled Dmitry into a hug, a tight hug.

"Im not going to stop hanging around with Nikola, I like him. He's a good friend person." Dmitry said and tried to pull away from the hug.

"Nikola's a nice child, but when he likes someone, bad things happen to him."

"After mother nothing's possible, she was a horrible woman."

"You two, lets talk about this later tonight, we can sort that out while we are on the way home. Dmitry, go get dressed." Carthalo butted in.

"In what?" Dmitry asked as he pulled away from Ion.

"The nice outfit in our room, it's on the bed." Ion and Carthalo smiled at the Romanian, Dmitry glaring at Carthalo's arm wrapping around Ion's waist.

"No thanks, it would look weird." Dmitry held his hands up in protection.

"Can't you look decent for a night?" Carthalo asked, getting a small smack on the hand.

"No!" Dmitry shouted. Ion and Carthalo flinched at the yelp. "No more! I don't want to be part of this anymore, dressing proper." Dmitry curled up and growled.

"Alright," Ion said, laying a hand on his brothers shoulder. "You can dress like this tonight."

"Fine," Dmitry muttered as he stood up. "So, where are we going?" Dmitry asked, but Carthalo only covered Ion's mouth and spoke in his place.

"It's a secret, now out the door." Carthalo chuckled and released Ion. Dmitry slipped on his sneakers slowly and walked out the door first.

"Oh kids," Ion said as he leaned against his boyfriend. "so where are we going?" Carthalo looked down and smiled.

"It's a secret." Carthalo smiled and bent over, grabbing the duo's best shoes they had. "Sit down and I'll see if the glass slipper fits my prince."

"You and those princess quotes of yours." Ion smiled and sat down on Dmitry's bed. He lifted his foot to his kneeling boyfriend. As the African man slipped on Ion's shoes Ion thought.

"When we get a bigger house we need to get Dmitry a real bed, this ones going to hurt his back."

"How much do we have in our savings?" Carthalo asked as he finished putting on and tying Ion dress shoes. He stood up and sat down next to Ion on the bed.

"I don't know, we aren't poor, but we aren't wealthy either."

"Don't worry, if you want the bed I'll get money from my parents."

"Don't do that, they're not in the best health for taking money for their medication." Ion rejected the idea.

"They won't mind, they like you a lot," Carthalo said. "A beds nothing, I mean they put us both through college. In fact, we should introduce the kid to my parents."

"Not yet, he doesn't trust adults yet," Ion said, looking at the door.

"You were the same, Mrs. Kirkland helped you well."

"Yes she did, she was a great teacher, especially when she should us England. Arthur would love to go home for the freshman school trip."

"Or we could go to your home country."

"That's too close to my family, they'd notice Dmitry in a heartbeat," Ion said in objection. "But maybe you and I can go down one day and talk with them?"

"I'll go, but who would the kid stay with?" Just as Carthalo finished his question Dmitry rounded the corner.

"Go where?" He asked.

"Back home, one day soon I'm thinking about returning to Romania with Carth. I have an engagement to end of mine." Dmitry nodded and walked over to his brother.

"Lets go, I want to get this over with and go to bed." Dmitry tugged on his big brothers sleeve before Ion chuckled and stood up.

"Alright, though its a nice surprise that Carthalo wants to spend time with both of us."

"I just want to get along with him," Carthalo said with a smile at his lover.

"I still don't like you," Dmitry said before running out the front door. Ion sighed, his moment of happiness ruined, until an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Lets go." Ion smiled and led the way, Carthalo in follow. Reaching the elevator the duo noticed Dmitry standing by it impatiently, yet he looked as if his mind was far off. Ion sighed knowing the boy was thinking of Nikola. "I really don't want you around Nikola."

"I'm not scared because Nikola's a nice person. I don't understand why people hate him, especially you both." Dmitry pouted at the thought.

"Oh come on, we don't hate him. Nikola is just surrounded by dead people, I don't want one of them to be you."

"You should mourn with him, not make him feel worse," Dmitry said practically punching the down button. Ion sighed and waited with his brother and boyfriend. The elevator opened moments later and all three hurried in, Dmitry the first. Again he jabbed the button he needed and crossed his arms. Being at one of the top floors of their 150 story apartment building, with no stops, it caused an awkward silence. Ion decided not to push his chances about Nikola and decided to bring up another subject.

"So, we are thinking of going to get you a real bed, that couch mattress will hurt your back."

"A real bed? Can I have a red bed?" Dmitry asked.

"You can have red bed sheets, so do you like the idea?" Ion smiled as Dmitry turned around.

"I want a new bed, and my own room," Dmitry said, but Carthalo and Ion shook their heads.

"We don't have enough spaced for your room, maybe when we get a new house."

"But we can't afford it right now." Carthalo butted in when he saw Dmitry open his mouth, then the boy shut it. The silence returned, only to be interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Dmitry didn't hurry this time, he simply led the way out of the elevator, out the apartment door, and out to the car.

"So what are we doing?" Ion asked as he laid his body against Carthalo's.

"I guess I can tell you, it's dinner out on the town." Carthalo smiled and winked down at his lover.

"Oh, where," Ion asked.

"Nope, that's staying a surprise," Carthalo said leaning over and placing a kiss on Ion's lips. Ion chuckled and kissed Carthalo back before running off toward Dmitry ahead of them.

"So," Ion sad as he wrapped his arm around his brother's. "how was day one?"

"Kind of boring, I mean I find the people colorful," Dmitry said as the car doors unlocked as he reached for the handle. The teenager open the door and climbed into the back seat of the car. It wasn't a fancy car. It was a simple silver impala, but it was clean. Dmitry looked around, this being the first chance he got with a distraction. He saw nothing interesting, just gray seats that were filled as the lover joined Dmitry int the impala. Shutting the door and putting his key into the ignition Carthalo turned the car on. It seemed to be a checklist of his, checking the seat, moving the transmission handle to the reverse position. He backed out carefully and after clearing his parking spot, Carthalo pushed the transmission into drive. He drove straight to the exit of the apartment parking lot and stopped, looked both ways and turned carefully.

"Ion," Dmitry said out of the blue.

"Yes?" Ion responded.

"How'd you get with him?" Carthalo chuckled a bit and let the small insult fly by.

"Well, I'll tell you the truth if you don't tell anyone, it would hurt our reputations." Ion smiled at his brother.

"Alright." Dmitry nodded.

"It's nothing special, well except the fact that I got payed. I let Carthalo screw me for money." Ion mentioned a bit embarrassed.

"You haven't kept your virginity like mother said?"

"Nope, and at the time I had know idea what sex was. I cried, but Carth was kind enough to explain everything." Ion smiled and wrapped his arms around one of Carthalo's.

"Meeting you reminded me of Ion when he first got here. I was sexually confused when we met, but Ion sorted that for me." Carthalo took his eyes of the road and bent over, placing a kiss on Ion's forehead and returned his view to the road. "Women are nice, but Ion is gorgeous and talented."

"Your giving me credit when your the talented one." Ion smirked up at Carthalo. Carthalo only chuckled.

"I hate women," Dmitry said as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Women are the devil, all they do is hurt you."

"There are nice women out there," Ion said.

"I hate women," Dmitry said again.

"Maybe you should began dating, get use to people. It worked with Ion."

"I'm not Ion."

"Well, do you have a crush on anyone, you know anyone you like?" Ion asked as he looked back at his brother.

"I like Nikola, he's nice."

"Anyone else?" Carthalo asked as he pulled the car into a parking stall.

"No," Dmitry said plainly before he looked out the car window, his eyes widening at the building outside. Ion noticed Dmitry's attention being drawn away and instantly looked out the windows. His face lit up and he turned to Carthalo, kissing him on his lip.

"What is this place?" Dmitry asked as he climbed out of the car.

"It's the Vargas family restaurant, and the place we had our first date," Ion said excitedly as he and Carthalo got out of the car. Carthalo walked over to Ion and Dmitry side and wrapped his arm around Ion's waist.

"I made reservations, it being our four year anniversary." Ion, without a sound, turned and wrapped his arms around Carthalo's shoulders.

"You're so kind, even inviting Dmitry."

"The kid needs to break from his old life style," Carthalo whispered and leaned down. Kissing Ion once more Carthalo looked over at Dmitry. "Lets get you some food, you haven't eaten since you've been here."

"I can't eat," Dmitry muttered and stole his brother's arm.

"Come now, your nothing but skin in bones."

"I mean I can't, I get horribly sick and throw it back up. I'll just take some crackers."

"Dmmy," Ion muttered and kneeled down to his brother. "You have to eat or you'll get deathly sick."

"I'll eat tomorrow, alright?" Dmitry muttered.

"Alright, first thing tomorrow, it's Friday correct?"

"Yes," Carthalo answered and took Ion's hand. "Shall we go before we freeze to death?" With that statement the brothers and Carthalo walked toward the restaurant, watching out for the kids next to the door. Every Halloween the Vargas family put out candy for trick or treaters, each year was always packed.

"So, you both got together on Halloween?" Dmitry asked as they reached the door.

"It was at a Halloween party that we became an official couple, I'll tell you about it someday." Ion pulled open the door with a smile, the scent of pasta hitting his nose and made his stomach growl with hunger. Dmitry on the other hand liked the warmth, still trying to get his body heat up. Carthalo was stripping off his jacket as well as Ion's.

All three were so caught up that they didn't notice a boy walk up with a smile on his face.

"Ciao," he said. "I'm Feliciano, do you have reservations?" Feliciano asked before he noticed who it was. "Oh Mr. Gigson, Mr. Vladmir, Vascilia. We have your table made up, ve~." Feliciano hurried and grabbed some menus before running toward a nice clean table. "Grandpa told me that he wants to talk to you, also he said your meals are on the house."

"That's nice," Ion said as he sat down. Dmitry followed his brother and sat down next to him while Carthalo sat across from them.

"Ve~ do you need time to thing about your orders?"

"All I want is crackers, my stomachs not well," Dmitry said and Feliciano sketched it down with a frown.

"Two orders of the spaghetti," Carthalo and Ion said in sync, making each other giggle.

"It will be right out, I'll get you the wine grandpa want you both to try. I hope you feel better Vascilia."

"Thank you." Dmitry nodded and Feliciano turned, hurrying to the wine cabinet in the kitchen.

"Wine, that's romantic," Ion stated as he and Carthalo wrapped their hands together.

"Well, it is our anniversary."

"You're being romantic too, even on our anniversary this is unusual."

"Well I have a majority of plans for tonight," Carthalo said as he released Ion's hand's. Feliciano had returned quickly with the bottle in one hand, two wine glasses in the other. He placed the two glass down and looked at the two.

"Ve~ do you want to open it or would you like me to do the honors," he asked.

"You can do, give Ion a lot because he's going to need it." Carthalo joked.

"Oh you." Ion lightly pushed him as Feliciano poured the glasses around them. Placing the bottle down and stepping away Feliciano pulled a pack of saltine crackers out.

"Here you go, get better soon," Feliciano said before he turned and walked away to help another person.

"Ion, you know today is a great day," Carthalo began. "It's celebrates four successful years of our relationship, I'm happy it was you I fell for and not some snobby girl." Getting up Carthalo walked over to Ion and kissed his lips again.

"Silly, I'm happy as well, I love you," Ion said with a wide smile. Dmitry say and watched as he ate one of the crackers.

"I love you too. I guess what I'm saying is that after all these years I want more of you, so Ion I have a simple question," with this Carthalo dug something from his pocket and opened it, a small black box. He smiled and went down on a knee, Ion going wide eyed. People around them noticed Carthalo on his knee and gasped in shock, even Feliciano was watching. "Ion Vladmir, will you marry me?" Ion didn't get a word out before tears fell from his eyes, his voice caught in his voice. The only thing Ion could do was nod and tackle his lover in a hug. After a small inhale Ion chuckled in happiness and pulled away to look at Carthalo. With tears still running down his face Ion answered with words.

"Y-Yes, yes I will. And it took you long enough." Ion smiled as his now fiancé slid the ring on his third finger.

"Congratulation you guys." Feliciano said to the couple. The only thing that took his attention away was Dmitry getting up and walking over to the bathroom. Feliciano followed while the new engaged couple drank their wine. Dmitry broke into a run and so did Feliciano. As the Italian reached the restroom he heard a horrid hacking sound and carefully opened the door.

Dmitry had his head shoved into the trash can as he continued to hack and gag, sadly nothing else but the cracker came up. When his gags were done Dmitry tried to stand on wobbly legs.

"Ve~ do you need water or something?"

"Water, please, and maybe my brother I'm not feeling well at all," Dmitry whined.

"Wait right here." Feliciano ran out of the bathroom and was about to go over to Ion when he noticed the duo gone from their table. He hurried outside to see their car gone. "Oh no."

"Feli?" Someone said next to the Italian, spooking him. Feliciano quickly turned and noticed Arthur dressed in his fall jacket, his hand holding his 12 year old brother's hand. The little boy, was dressed like a little devil.

"Oh, Arthur." The way Feliciano had said that made Arthur worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, Mr. Gigson, Mr. Vladmir, and Vascilia came here for dinner, and Mr. Gigson proposed to Mr. Vladmir." Arthur cut off Feliciano, excited now.

"That's great."

"I know, but Vascilia got sick and they were so happy that they forgot Vascilia in the bathroom."

"What? I'll take him to my house, it's not that far away. Allister can take him back home."

"Gracias." Feliciano said and led the two brothers into and through the restaurant. Reaching the bathroom Dmitry stumbled out and fell against Feliciano. "Are you alright?" Feliciano asked worriedly.

"My stomachs hurting, but there's nothing else to bring up."

"Hey Vas, I'm going to take you home and My brother will take you home," Arthur said, helping the other teenager up.

"Where's Ion?" Dmitry asked and looked around the restaurant.

"He forgot you were in the bathroom and they left," Feliciano said as nicely he could.

"He didn't forget me." Dmitry said and said nothing more as they exited the building and down the street.

"Hey Arthur?" Dmitry whispered out.

"Yes?"

"I know people hate Nikola and all, but when he's around you do you ever feel threatened."

"Kind of," Arthur said as Peter took off in a run to their house down the street. Dmitry began to slide off of Arthur's shoulder so the Brit hoped they could make it before he fell. "I feel like there's someone watching me with a murderous stare."

"Do those books say anything about that?" Dmitry was off in his own thoughts, his stomach barely aching anymore.

"It could be anything, poltergeist, curse, anything. You should change your mind about befriending him, it would be a shame to see you in a casket."

"I wouldn't mind, if Ion loves then I want to too, even if I die in the process."

"Do you know what love is?" Arthur asked as the two boys reached the house.

"Nope," Dmitry said as they walked into the home, Peter leaving the door unlocked.

"Shouldn't your brother be teaching you?" Arthur asked.

"As you can tell he forgot I was there and left, I just want to go to sleep," Dmitry whined.

"I'm going to get Allister, or maybe Cai." Arthur led Dmitry into the living room and sat him in a chair. Turning he ran into some and he backed up. Looking up Arthur met the face of his father, a smile on his face.

"Arthur, your back early," he said.

"I ran into my friend, he was sick and I brought him over to see if Allister or Cai would take him home." Arthur explained and his father turned his view toward Dmitry.

"Well that was a nice thing of you Arthur, we are actually about to sit down for dinner. If you want you can join us Mr.?"

"Lupei, Vascilia Lupei," Dmitry answered, already use to the lying.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cedric Kirkland, Arthur's father. Please follow me to the dinning room." With those words Cedric turned and walked toward a set of doors across the hall. Opening them Dmitry looked around, seeing two women and five men in the room. They didn't notice the others walk in till Arthur pulled Dmitry into the room.

Allister was the only one who recognized Dmitry and looked over at the boy next to him. In the awkward silence Arthur spoke up.

"I need one of you fools to take Vascilia home, he's not feeling well."

"Why is he here?" Allister asked.

"I wanted to see the town, so I ran away from Ion and Gigson," Dmitry spoke up.

"Ai see, then you got sick."

"I ate a cracker." Waiting for the list that never came.

"Is that all?" Allister asked. Dmitry nodded.

"Is et a stomach bug?" The boy next to Allister asked.

"No, I just can't eat," Dmitry said, Arthur dragging him over to an empty chair.

"Ai've seen a lot of children like that at the abuse center, starvation caused," A girl with reddish brown hair said.

"That not the case, I just don't have a strong stomach." Dmitry said coldly to the girl.

"Oh poor thing," The other woman said, earning Dmitry's attention. "My father had the same problem, take food in slow. This will help your stomach make changes that could help you."

"This is my mother Bodescia, and the other girl is my big sister Eily." Arthur explained. "Next to her is her twin brother Cailean, and next to him is his boyfriend, an upperclassman, Thomas Johnson." Arthur pointed the blue haired punk out, sitting close to the youngest twin. "Next to him is Dylan, my adopted brother/brother in law, he's also Allister husband."

"Okay," Dmitry said looking around at the family.

"Lastly this is Peter, the baby of the family." Arthur finished and with a nod Dmitry sat down.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Lupei is a new student. Today was his first day in my class." Allister spoke up. Dmitry studied him, he didn't look so serious at home, in fact he was holding his husbands hand on the table, in plain view.

"How'd you get in so late in the year?" Dylan asked.

"My brother got me in, Ion," Dmitry answered.

"Ion…Vladmir?" Cailean asked.

"Yes," Dmitry answered.

"Then why's your last name Lupei?" Peter asked.

"It's my mothers maiden name, I didn't take my fathers name."

"Not a good family?" Cedric asked.

"I hate my parents, I only like Ion." Dmitry muttered, almost silently. "Ion's the only one who like me and cares about me." There was a light silence, but a certain blue haired punk spoke up.

"I'm with you in that boat, some parents don't deserve children."

"You remind me of Ion just now, poor thing was so negative when he got here," Bodescia said and walked over to Dmitry. "How about you stay for dinner and if you want to go home I'll take you, but I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind having a friend over for the night."

"Well, do you have any of those books here?" Dmitry asked and Arthur shook his head up and down.

"My room."

"Do you mean those books?" Bodescia asked. Getting a nod from both boys caused the woman to squeak. "If you want more then I have some myself. My father taught me so many rituals."

"Mother don't scare him away or Vladmir will get mad at me," Allister said.

"I want to talk with him, he sounds interesting," Dylan spoke up.

"Me too, I like the kid," Thomas said, Cailean's arm around his waist. "Glad to know I can talk to you at school. Truth be told I was eager to meet you after you stuck up for that Bulgarian, against Gilbert out of anyone."

"Gilbert Bielschmidt, really?" Cailean said.

"Yes, Alfred and I watched him. Vas just walked up and told him to pick up the mess he had made on the floor." Arthur explained with a wide smile on his face.

"Bulgarian, you mean Nikola?" Eily asked.

"Yep," Allister said.

"Nikola's nice, he's my friend." Dmitry growled.

"Oh my, you poor thing," Eily muttered.

"You really shouldn't be friends with him. People who are close to him die, unless you want to die take my advice," Thomas said, not expecting the smile that crept onto Dmitry's face.

"Then I'll open my arms up and welcome death to my heart. If I'm meant to die early then I want to have a purpose. Nikola needs a friend, so I'll be that friend, death doesn't scare me." Dmitry smiled widely, bring his knees up to his chest. Before anyone could say anything a cart of food was rolled into the room. The rest of the night was filled of chatting, after dinner the Kirkland's showed Dmitry around. After there were minimal fights Dmitry decided to sneak off and find Thomas. The Brit was in a bedroom littered in papers and schoolwork. Thomas was on the bed, reading on his tablet and didn't notice Dmitry until he spoke up.

"Is this you're homework?" Dmitry asked.

"Some is, some is Cailean's papers. He work as a history teacher at school," Thomas said as he powered down the device.

"Is it bad for a teacher to date a student?"

"Yes, don't tell anyone till I graduate."

"My lips are sealed," Dmitry said with a gesture of him zipping a zipper. There was an odd silence, so quiet that the Kirkland brothers were heard fighting down the hall.

"We haven't had sex yet," Thomas said as he stared out the bedroom door. "We're waiting till graduation, just kisses for now."

"Kissing?" Dmitry was confused.

"You know, lips to lips, or cheek." Thomas sat up. "No ones taught you this stuff, it's kind of important."

"No, my mother wasn't looking for that kind of son."

"What kind of son was she looking for?" Dmitry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I could careless."

"My parents were abusive," Thomas began, earning Dmitry's attention. "Sit down and I'll tell you about my parents." Dmitry turned from left to right and found a chair next to him. Dmitry pulled it out from under the desk and sat down in it. "Alright, my parents didn't like me from the start. I started dressing this way and they hit me, I started having one night stands, ending with one of my girls getting pregnant. She gave birth to my son Andrew. You should see how adorable he is, I wish I got a picture."

"Where is he?" At this question Thomas' bright smile turned to a frown.

"My parents took him, he's going to be celebrating his first birthday and I can't celebrate it with him." Thomas gritted his teeth. "I'm eighteen this November, I'd give anything to just celebrate with my son on his birthday. I want to take Cailean their with me and we can have a fun day with Andrew."

"I wish I could help," Dmitry muttered.

"Don't worry, I have less than a month and I can file for custody. I have a functional home, citizenship, and a boyfriend to help me take care of him. I'm going to get him, I know I will."

"I wish you luck." Dmitry smiled, joined by Thomas.

"Thank you, but back to my story. They took my son and shipped me to America, I met Cai my first day here, it sounds Gorky and cheesy, but I fell head over heels for him. He was the first man in my life that wanted to help without something in return. He gave me this home, an education, and I didn't need a job because he went to work for both of us. His family may be wealthy, but we don't want their money. My perfect world is that Cai and I will get married and raise my son as our son."

"Why do you want that, to spend your life with another?" Dmitry asked, a serious look on his face.

"Because we love each other," Thomas answered, his cheeks growing pink.

"What's love like, Ion acts weird when he's around Gigson, and he blames love."

"You have to experience it, but I'm happy for your brother."

"I like Ion and I'm glad he's happy, but I'm mad at him still."

"What for?" Thomas leaned forward.

"He left me with my parents, he left me their. I've forgiven him, but part of me still hates him, but I don't want to hate him. He's my only family now."

"You should talk with him about it, maybe you can settle your feelings."

"I don't want to upset him," Dmitry muttered and looked down.

"Well, sometimes you will have to upset him," Thomas said as he got to his feet. "I like you Vascilia, if you need help then tell me."

"Can you…help Nikola with his bullies, I'm not good enough to help him."

"I'll try, but even I'm scared of dying."

"Thank you," Dmitry said with a wide smile.

"No problem, grab a candy bar on you way out tonight." Thomas walked over to the door, opening it to Dylan. "Your turn," Thomas said as he walked passed the boy. Dylan walked in and shut the door before he walked to the bed. He didn't say a word as he sat down, he only pulled his sleeves up. Dmitry noted the long fading scars on his wrists, there but not there at the same time. Dmitry stared for a few moments before looking up at Dylan. The older man leaned over and pushed up Dmitry's sleeves, revealing the scars spread out on his arms.

"Allister told, et's not worth your life. No matter what you don't sell your life for the pleasure of others. Do you know who told me that?"

"Who?" Dmitry responded.

"Ion. He was my best friend, boy was he a good one. I'm going to repay the favor, saving your life."

"How can you do that?"

"Keeping you from doing this again." Dylan smiled and stood up. "That all I needed to say."

"Vascilia!" Bodescia yelled from downstairs.

"Yes!?" Dmitry yelled back.

"Come down here please!" With that Dmitry pulled his sleeves down as stood up, Dylan pulling his sleeves down as well. The two left down the hall and down the spiral staircase. When they got to the bottom Dmitry looked towards the sofa of the main room. Sitting on the sofa was Ion, a quivering look on his face. He stood up once he saw his brother and Dmitry ran over to him, hugging Ion.

"I'm sorry I ran off, I just wanted to see the town," The Romanian lied, but held his brother tightly.

"Carthalo and I were scared, you just left without telling us."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to go to town."

"Just promise to tell me next time." Ion finished his part of their hug and turned to Bodescia. "Thank you for finding him."

"It was Arthur, he brought him here." Bodescia smiled as patted Dmitry's head. "He is so much like you when you came to our school. Take good care of him."

"I will," Ion said with a nod and turned to lead Dmitry out the door.

"Take a candy bar on the way out, we have plenty and it may help your stomach Vas."

"Yes mam," Dmitry muttered and reached out to the bowl full of big sized candy bars. Grabbing one Ion grabbed two for himself and Carthalo before bidding their goodbyes and headed out the door. Carthalo was parked out front and waited for the duo. When they climbed in both Ion and Carthalo turned to Dmitry. They were about to say something when Dmitry cut them off.

"I thought you abandoned me again, I was expecting this at some point, but I didn't want to think you would leave me here. Six years ago I hated you for leaving me Ion, and some part of me still does. I really like you Ion, your my brother and I missed you, I don't want to hate you but I can't help it. Please don't be sad." Dmitry didn't far look anywhere but the ground, he didn't want to see his brother's face. He only looked up when he felt a hand pat his head. Ion was smiling at his little brother.

"I expected this from you, even you would still be upset about my decision. I promised to get you and I did."

"I remember your hesitation and it makes me happy, you wanted to take me but I would have slowed you down," Dmitry said.

"Don't worry, it's us three against the world," Carthalo said, smiling back at Dmitry. He turned back around just before he moved the transmission to drive and he pulled out of the Kirkland's driveway. Dmitry looked behind them and notice Dylan and Thomas talking, neither of them looked happy. He couldn't see them anymore after the car turned the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Friday November the 1st and Dmitry's second day of class, he was already having a bad day. His stomach was in a cramped like state, it hurt to move. Ion had come out to wake Dmitry when he realized that his brother was in pain. Dmitry shivered and coughed with cries of pain followed, he couldn't say a word. Ion checked his brother's forehead before he pulled away and tucked the blanket around his Dmitry's body. Walking in behind Ion was Carthalo in a suit.

"What's wrong with the kid?"

"I think he has the flu; it's been going around lately. He's never had a strong immune system. I guess I'll call in and stay behind to watch him."

"You haven't missed a day yet, come on we can get Mrs. Kirkland to watch him."

"But, he's ill and I'm his guardian." Ion said and patted Dmitry's head.

"She will know how to take care of him." Carthalo rested a hand on Ion's shoulder. "We can take him to the doctor after school."

"I-Io-ah." Dmitry tried to say, but ended up crying.

"Dmy, I have medicine that will break your fever." With this Ion got up and hurried over to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. He opened it and pulled out a white bottle on the bottom shelf. Bringing in two of the small pills from the bottle and a glass of water Ion sat back on the bed. "Can you sit up Dmy?" Dmitry shivered and coughed with a moan of pain to follow. "Carth, can you sit him up for me?"

"Yes." With that the African pulled Dmitry up by his arms, sitting behind him so he would fall back.

"Just swallow these." Ion said as he placed the pills in Dmitry's mouth and poured a bit of the water into his throat. Dmitry roughly swallowed. Carthalo carefully laid Dmitry down and covered him back up.

"I'll go call her, alright," Carthalo said as he stood up and walked over to the phone in the fiancé's bedroom.

"Dmitry…hey Dmitry I want you to rest and I'll be back soon." Ion smiled at his tired brother and placed a kiss on Dmitry's forehead before he left to get ready for work. Dmitry faded out of consciousness and laid still as he began having dreams.

"Hey, Dmitry. Are you ok? Did your fever go down?" A younger Ion asked little Dmitry.

"M-My body hurts, and i-it's so cold," Dmitry muttered as he shivered.

"I don't have any more medicine…how about I lay next to you? My body heat will keep you warm." Ion climbed into the duo's bed and covered up before he wrapped his arms around his darling little brother. Dmitry returned the hug and quickly got use to the warmer body next to him. The younger boy fell asleep quickly followed by Ion and they slept like that for an hour or so before Ion was yanked out of the bed by his hair. With a yelp he dropped to the floor and a belt hit him. Ion put his arms up to protect his face and looked through them to see his angry father glaring at him. The belt smacking off of Ion's flesh awoke Dmitry and the small child looked over the bed at Ion. Ion only stared up at Dmitry as the belt hit him over and over. After five minutes their father was tired and left after yelling at Ion. Ion's arms, legs, and body were welted and bleed, but he still managed to get on the bed.

"Are you alright b-big brother?"

"I'll be fine, how's your fever?"

"It's gone for now, please sleep next to me brother." Dmitry patted the space next to him, wanting his teenage brother to lie beside him. Ion nodded and laid down once more.

Dmitry awoke with a moan as his vision swam and he cried out for Ion. A hand landed on his forehead, but it wasn't Ion's, too feminine. Opening his eyes a bit wider Dmitry notice a blurred woman with long blond hair checking his temperature.

"Ion's at work, he'll be home soon Dmitry," Bodescia's voice whispered. Dmitry turned his head as he closed his eyes and drifted off to slumber once more.

Dmitry ran after his big brother. Ion had snuck out and ran through the town, Dmitry running after him.

"Big brother where are we going?"

"To freedom, a new place away from mother and father." Ion smiled back at his brother, and squeezed the younger's hand in his.

"Will there be food, or medicine?"

"Yep, we will make a new life out there. All we have to do is get free." Ion said and lived the four years old into his arm. He lifts him over a fence before climbing over it. The brothers continued walking, Dmitry quietly talking to his brother, yawning a bit from being up at late hours.

"I'm really hungry."

"I know, I'll get a job and support us both, and then I'll get you a feast fit for a king." Dmitry laughed quietly, followed by a cough that was shown by the cold night air. It had been snowing for hour before the brothers had left, but it was taking its toll on the youngest boy.

"Ion, the snow hurts," Dmitry mumbled his cheeks red and tears in his eyes. His body shaking from his fever, which worried Ion. The older brother stopped in place, releasing Dmitry's hand and removed his jacket. Ion kneeled down and wrapped the tiny Romanian in his jacket before Ion picked Dmitry up. The Moldavian continued to walk on, carrying his brother tightly.

"You're burning up Dmy; we need to get you somewhere warm."

"Ion, I want to go to America," Dmitry muttered.

"I will make it happen," Ion said with a wide smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm warmer a bit, but I'm still cold." Dmitry shook in Ion's arms and the brother sighed. Making up his mind Ion took off running to the nearest building, which happened to be a police department. He sat his brother in the hallway next to the doors, hugging him one last time before he ran over to the doors. Ion turned and looked at his little brother.

"Ion, where are you going?" Dmitry asked.

"I'm leaving, you're going home."

"What!?" Dmitry yelled, attracting the officer's attentions. Ion hurried out the doors, leaving Dmitry in tears. The officers surrounded Dmitry and tried to calm the boy down, but Dmitry got out of his chair and ran toward the door. He couldn't reach the handle and wasn't in any mood to jump on it so he just yelled and hit the door. "Ion, Ion, big brother don't leave me behind! Ion, don't let me go back, please Ion!" Unknown to Dmitry that his brother was only a few feet away, but it broke Ion's heart to leave his brother behind. Ion didn't say anything; he just backed away from the door with tears pouring down his face. Dmitry stopped banging on the door and Ion only heard his brother's whimpers and other voices on the other side of the door. Ion turned and took off in a run, holding back his want of wanting to go take his brother back. He could only make it to America alone; if he were to take Dmitry it would probably kill the younger boy. Ion wanted Dmitry to smile, not die.

He had blacked out because when Ion's attention was brought back he was in the lunch room, a finger was wiping a tear running down his face. Ion turned to the person wiping away the tears. Carthalo looked at him worriedly; not only he but Allister, Cailean, Dylan, and some of the students looked around concerned.

"Ion what's wrong?" Carthalo asked, but Ion only looked down at the table, seeing the puddle his tears had formed on the surface.

"Lad, are you alright?" Allister reached an arm out and placed on Ion's shoulder.

"Uh, yah. I was just thinking about the past, I think I'm going to go home and take care of Dmitry." Ion stood up followed by Carthalo. He didn't bug the Moldavian until they were outside the cafeteria.

"What's the matter?"

"I must be a horrible brother to Dmy. I ditched him on others since he got here, no since we were children." Ion wiped away his tears, but they continued. "I need to go take care of him."

"Alright, I'll take you home real quick and I'll explain to Bielschmidt."

"Alright, thank you." Ion smiled and kissed his fiancé on the cheek.

"Stop crying, it scares me." Carthalo's muttered and wiped Ion's eyes.

"I'll try." Ion muttered and then he felt a small tug on his shirt. Looking over he saw Nikola with a worried face.

"Mr. Vladmir, are you alright." Ion stared at Nikola for a bit before he nodded. "I'm fine."

"Um…can we have a quick chat alone about Vasilica?"

"Anything you can say you can say it in front of Carth." Ion folded his arms.

"Um, alright. Did Vas…did he ever cut himself?" Ion looked dumbfounded.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of his scars on his wrist."

"Scars?" Ion repeated and looked at his fiancé, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"He's really insecure about them, he snapped about them when I asked what happened." Ion placed a hand on Nikola's shoulder and smiled down at him.

"I'll go ask him, thank you for telling me." Nikola looked up at Ion and smiled back.

"Alright, I'll be at lunch." Nikola took off toward the cafeteria when Nikola called out.

"If you want to see Vasilica just come to our house after school, bring your homework to help him."

"Yes sir!" Nikola said excitedly and hurried into the cafeteria. He went to his lonely table and grabbed his books, his tray on the ground. Gilbert and his two friends were laughing. Nikola just sighed and was about to clean it up when Thomas grabbed Gilbert and the long haired blonde by the collars and dragged them over to the tray. He shoved them down and glared at them, it was returned.

"Clean it up; you're not exempt from cleaning up the mess you caused."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Gilbert aggressively asked.

"None of your fuckin' business." Thomas said and looked at the brown haired Latino at the table still. With a gasp he hurried over and kneeled down with his friends. "Clean up the mess or I'll use your faces to clean it." Thomas said all attention on them.

"Awesome me won't do what a lame person like you wants me to do."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, it revolves around no one and you haven't done anything important to be remembered. You are just a bully for the little person."

"Pssht, I'm awesome and I know it." Gilbert got to his feet and marched out prideful. Thomas glared at the other two and with gasps they began cleaning up the messy.

"Tha-." Nikola was about to say when Thomas glared at him.

"I'm only keeping my promise to Vasilica; I don't need your thanks." Thomas said and went back over to his seat next to the teachers table. Nikola turned his back, a smile on his face, as he walked out in happiness. He made his way to his next class and waited for his class to start.

Back at the apartment Ion had been dropped off and ran to the elevator. He impatiently waited for his stop, watching the numbers slowly going up. Once the elevator dinged and the doors open Ion took off down the hall to his apartment. He knocked on the door quickly and after a few moments Bodescia opened the door.

"Ion, your home early." Bodescia smiled and opened the door wider.

"Thank you, but I'll take care of him." Ion smiled and walked in.

"Alright, I haven't given him any medicine. He's been asleep for a majority of the time; you should probably wake him up and give him his medication, as well as food."

"Alright, thank you for watching him."

"Anything you need I'll help…oh my look at that," Mrs. Kirkland said and picked up Ion's left hand. She looked at the Ion's engagement ring in awe. "Look at the size of this rock. How did you get this on a teaching job?"

"Carth bought it, and then he proposed me." Ion blushed and received a hug.

"That's amazing news love, have you planned anything yet?"

"No, not yet. We're actually concerned about buying a house right now. We want Vasilica to have a bed, but we need a bigger room for him to put the bed in."

"I see." Bodescia looks at Ion with a small smile.

"Carthalo says his parents would get us the bed, but we can afford it ourselves."

"Save all your money for your wedding, if you need a house my family will pick up the expenses."

"Uh, no please don't. Carthalo and I can do it, we can get a house."

"Nonsense, my family will get any house as an early wedding present. All we need is your help, find your house and we will set up the payment."

"Please don't."

"Ion, you're like another son to me, I like to spoil my children." There was a small silence.

"We'd have to wait till Vas is healthy."

"Of course." Bodescia smiled widely. "I guess I'll go then and see you soon love." Bodescia grabbed Ion by his cheeks and lowered his head. She placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Take care of yourself, your brother, and your fiancé."

"Don't worry about us; you have your own children to worry about."

"I have my rights to love and care for all of you," Bodescia said smiling again.

"I know, I know. You're the nicest woman out there, Cedric's a lucky man." Ion chuckled a bit.

"Yes he is. Tell him that I left those books he's been wanting to borrow under his bed."

"Alright…Bodecsia can you fill in for me, until Vas is better?" The question took the woman by surprise, but she smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will anything to help you in your time of need." With that same smiled the woman shut the door and left down the hallway. Ion locked the door and headed over to the pull out couch, sitting next to his brother.

"Dmy, wake up." Ion shook the Romanian, pulling him away from slumber. His tired eyes stared at Ion before he rolled over and curled up in the blankets. Ion sighed and laid next to Dmitry wrapping his arms around the boy. "Are you still cold?"

"Warm." Dmitry muttered and turned into his brother's hold. "You're not leaving again, are you?"

"No." Ion held Dmitry tighter. "Not this time."

"Good, I'll beat the shit out of you if you try."

"Of course." Ion chuckled.

"S-so warm big brother." Dmitry wrapped his arms around Ion and cuddled against him. Dmitry continued to talk, but it all came out in a mumbled as the 9th grader slid into sleep again. Ion on just laid there, keeping his brother warm. The Moldavian just watched his brother breath in and breath out and it caused the older to fall asleep. He was roughly shook awake by Carthalo a few hours later.

"Ion, something's wrong with Dmitry." It took a moment to register what Carthalo had said and when it did the older man sat up. Ion looked down at Dmitry; the smaller boy was hacking up fluids and tiny amounts of blood. The older instantly shot up and hovered above the freshman.

"Dmy," Ion said worriedly and picked the boys top half of his body up. Laying Dmitry on his lap Ion shook him. "What's wrong?"

"My insi-sides hurt I-Ion, make t-them stopped." Dmitry bugged and coughed again, no blood this time, but plenty of fluid.

"Alright. Carth please go get the car, please."

"Sure, here." Carthalo leaned over and picked up Dmitry. "I'll carry him down and let you both stay in the warmth." Carthalo smiled a little.

"Thank you." Ion got on his feet and kissed his fiancé.

"You're welcome, lets hurry," Carthalo said and walked over to the open door that led into the hallway. Ion shut and locked the doors. The long trip down the elevator was full of hacking from Dmitry. The loss of oxygen caused Dmitry to fall unconscious and when he woke up later he was at the hospital.

Dmitry was confused to where he was and looked around. He noticed Ion and Carthalo was talking with another man. He didn't say a word, his throat raw from the coughing. Instead Dmitry continued looking around, noticing he wasn't in his pajamas anymore, but a green and white gown. Inside his hand was a tiny needle.

Dmitry reached up to grab it when a hand landed on his, spooking the Romanian. Looking over Dmitry's eyes went calm again. Staring back at him with a smile was Nikola.

"Mr. Vladmir, he's up," Nikola said without looking away. Ion, Carthalo, and the man looked over at the two teenagers.

"Vasilica, how are you feeling?" The man asked. Dmitry only moaned and tried to sit up.

"I'll get you some water." Nikola said and stood up, reaching over and grabbed pitcher of water. Grabbing the plastic cup Nikola filled it up half way and gave it to Dmitry. The Romania downed the glass, burning his throat along the way.

"Vas?" Ion said as he walked closer to Dmitry.

"You scared us kid, you just passed out," Carthalo smiled worriedly at Dmitry.

"I-I'm sorry." Dmitry's voice broke through.

"It's alright." Ion walked over and pulled the Romanian into a hug.

"You don't have to worry about him, it's the flu. These," the Doctor said and held up a bottle of pills. "should help your body fight it off. I want you to stay for the weekend so I can see how your immune system fights off the virus."

"C-Can Ion stay?" Dmitry asked.

"Of course and Mr. Gisgon. I'll go now and you four can chat." With that the Doctor exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"How are you feeling Vas?" Ion asked.

"Better," Dmitry smiled up at his brother, but it fell when he notice Ion's unhappy face. "What?"

"Your arms, what happened?" Dmitry's eyes widened, realizing he was wearing a short sleeves gown. Dmitry was extremely nervous now and looked for a distraction of some sort, not finding any. With hopes crushed Dmitry sat up slowly. His arms shook from the use of the poorly used muscles. Nikola helped him sit up and received a "thank you" from the Romanian.

"It's nothing important, I'm far worse than this." A hand laid on Dmitry's shoulder and Ion smiled.

"Did I ever tell you how brave you are?" Dmitry looked up with a pout and shook his head. "Well you are, staying with mother and father was the scariest thing we could do, I ran and you stayed. I'm very proud of you."

"Hey Nikola, can you go get us all drinks?" Carthalo held out a wrinkled five dollar bill and Nikola took it knowing he was being kicked out of the room. Without another word and being careful Nikola left.

"Nikola told you about the scars, didn't he?

"Yes, and I'm happy he did. Don't hate him for telling the truth."

"I'm not mad, I'm glad he had the guts to tell you. I've been wanting to, but I couldn't…apparently I'm not brave at all." Warm arms engulfed Dmitry, who made his way into their warmth. "I didn't really want to, mother made me cut myself when I did something wrong. I did it so she wouldn't, a majority of these are from her and father." Dmitry said, shutting up for a bit and listened to Ion's heartbeat.

"It's alright; they won't touch you ever again." Ion smiled and kissed Dmitry's forehead.

"I like you very much big brother." Ion chuckled and held the confused Romanian tighter.

"I love you too little brother," Ion said followed by silence. Ion bit his lip at the silence and turned to see Carthalo watching the brothers, an upset filled smile. Ion's smile turned to a frown as he stared at his fiancé with worried eyes. "Carth," Ion said earning the others attention. "What's wrong, you haven't been yourself since last night?" The African just shrugged his shoulders and looked down, not noticing Ion get off the bed.

"Something's wrong, what is it? Aren't you excited to be engaged or are you having second thoughts?" Ion walked toward Carthalo and grabbed his hands when he was in front of him,

"Of course I'm not regretting it, and I couldn't wait to be engaged to you. I spent so long getting the best ring I could, I loved your joyful expression when I asked you. I just feel like we left something out, something important." Ion thought through and it only took him a minute to remember what he had forgotten and Ion's eyes went as big as owl eyes.

"I forgot about engagement sex." He gasped. "I was worried about Dmy and then he got sick. I'm sorry Carth; I know I promised you it." Carthalo couldn't help but smile and kiss the back of Ion's hands.

"It's alright, I mean sex is sex that we can have any time, but the kid here is first priority." Carthalo smiled over at Dmitry. "I've been hogging Ion to myself for 10 years; you should have some time with him yourself." Dmitry pouted and bit his bottom lip, feeling guilty that he had messed with his brother's perfect night. With a sigh Dmitry smiled at Carthalo and Ion.

"You guys can go, it was a special night for you and you had to deal with me. Go celebrate and I'll stay, Nikola will keep me company." Dmitry smiled while the two other men stared at him.

"It's alright kid; we want to make sure your oka-." Carthalo was cut off by Ion's teasing lips. The African man didn't fight it, he leaned in to it.

"Just stay away from my bed." The two chuckled after separating for air, Ion hanging off Carthalo like a love drunk teenager.

"Don't worry, we'll stay off your bed," Carthalo said as he held Ion by the waist.

"But we'll be on the counters, on the walls and floors, in our bed, in the bath tub, in the car, and maybe some other places." Ion listed, disgusting Dmitry and exciting Carthalo.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Dmitry said before he pouted in disgust.

"Can we go, I'm getting too excited?" Ion asked greedily, kissing Carthalo under the chin, his light beard scratching against Ion's pale skin.

"Alright, we'll be back tonight kid." Carthalo said and led Ion over to the door.

"Don't hurt my brother," Dmitry said and received a pair of rolling eyes from Carthalo. The African opened the door only to be met by the Kirkland family, Bodescia in the center with a gift bag in his hands.

"Hello, we came to visit Vasilica. Where are you two going?" She asked happily.

"We have to run some errands and the kid is saying it's alright."

"We brought a gift for Vasilica, poor thing turned bad didn't he." Mrs. Kirkland walked in followed by her sons, Thomas, her daughter, and her husband. Dmitry noticed his arms were out and hid them under the blanket.

"Yes, but I feel better now." Dmitry smiled at the family, who hurried over to him. Thomas sat on the couch along with Cailean, who threw his arm over the students shoulder. Allister sat in the chair, off to the left of the bed, and pulled Dylan into his lap by the Welsh boys, gripping his waist a bit. Eily and Bodescia sat down on the bed on both sides, Peter and Arthur taking the bottom of the bed. Lastly Mr. Kirkland stood against the wall.

"I brought you those books; poor thing can't seem to get a break to read these. By the way how's your fever." Bodescia said as she checked Dmitry's forehead.

"Gone for now, thank you for the books." Dmitry held a hand out, thanking the nightgown for having huge sleeves he could use for a short distances. He grabbed the bag and pulled it near him.

"That's wonderful news. Speaking of wonderful news did Ion tell you about our present to you?" Both Dmitry and Carthalo looked confused, and after an awkward silence Mrs. Kirkland clapped her hands together with a wide smile. "My family's going to buy you a house, that way you all have space."

"That's very nice of you," Carthalo said as he tried to hold Ion still, the Moldavian was greedy when he was excited.

"I'm just excited you're both engaged, it took you so long."

"Aye, Ai wondered tha' tae. Everyday ye both were together, nothin' official. Ai was shocked when this kid showed up, I thought you both had adopted him or somthin', come tae find out he was yer wee brother." Allister spoke up with Dylan laying his chin on the red hair of his husband.

"Ai was surprised by his black hair and blue eyes," Cailean began. "Ion must have gotten his mother hair and eyes."

"He has our mother's and father's hair eyes', I'm the odd ball, you know like that Gilbert guy."

"Vas, we'll be back tonight…alright." Ion smiled at his brother, who stared at him.

"You forgot about something." Dmitry pouted a bit before his brother walked over to the Romania, knowing what he wanted. Ion stopped in front of Dmitry and gathered his brother into his arms in another hug.

"I'll be back tonight Vas." Ion smiled and kissed the top of Dmitry's head. The younger just cough and held his brother through the blanket.

"You better." Dmitry said with a smile. He looked over at Carthalo standing and waiting by the door, that's when Dmitry noticed Nikola stick his head into the hospital room. Dmitry smiled and nudged his head back, beckoning Nikola over. The Bulgarian just stood in the doorway with an unease face. The Kirkland's didn't spend a second looking at Nikola; they noticed him and looked away, even Bodescia. Dmitry was the only one to smile at Nikola. "Get over here; I can't get you because I feel a draft. I'm sure I'm naked under this and I don't think the backs tied up." There were a group of chuckles around the room, including Nikola who walked into the room.

"Here, I'll fix that." Ion said and turned Dmitry around. The younger sat and waited for Ion to finish tying the string. Once he was done he turned Dmitry back around and smiled at him. "Why we're gone you can chat some, but I want you to rest. And everyone else can stay if they be quiet." Ion looked around earning a few nods. "The doctor will bring your medicine in an hour or so, so take it without a problem and I'll wake you up when we get back."

"Alright, I will." Dmitry smiled and watched his brother leave before letting his smile fall. "So what's new?"

"Nothing, just school being school," Nikola muttered. Everyone just looked at Dmitry, whose attitude changed at that point. "Gilbert being Gilbert." Dmitry looked over at Nikola, his eyes set in a glare. It wasn't a normal glare. It's was a glare that was ice cold, lifeless, and full of hate, something Dmitry wasn't possible of. It scared Nikola, as well as Arthur who was unfortunate enough to see it.

"I hate those fucking pricks with every bone in my body. They're not any better than us even if they grew up wealthier. A narcissist, a man-whore that can't stop flirting with anyone, and a dumbass that has a brain the size if a tomato."

"Vasilica, are you alright?" Cedric asked in worry, even though he met the boy once he knew it wasn't the usual Dmitry. A cough erupted from Dmitry, as well as some fluid. Nikola grabbed the trash can and hurried over to Dmitry, placing it in front. The Kirkland's, Thomas, and Nikola waited for a good 30 seconds before Dmitry stopped hacking and lowered his head.

"Vas," Arthur said and Mrs. Kirkland patted Dmitry's head.

"I'm sorry for the rudeness," Dmitry muttered. "Why are you being so mean?"

"We're being mean?" Thomas asked, but was ignored.

"Vasilica, I think you should lay down," Nikola said and grabbed Dmitry's shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Dmitry shouted. Nikola backed away for a bit, but stopped when Dmitry started hacking again. This time there wasn't any fluid, but there was a small amount of blood splattered on the bed sheet. This time the hacking ended with a whine. "It hurts so much." Dmitry whined as he curled up.

"Should we get the doctor?" Eily asked and hugged Dmitry along with her mother.

"Maybe Vladmir as well," Thomas said and a cry of pain came from Dmitry along with a rejection.

"N-No, Ion's busy-y-y. Don't call h-hi-him…Ah!" Dmitry gripped his stomach, not even trying to hide his arms. "F-Forg-g-get it, pl-please get m-m-my broth-th-ah!" Dmitry whined and cried as Mrs. Kirkland dialed Ion's number and listened to the ringing.

*JUMP*

Ion's phone rang his plain old ringtone, interrupting the two. Carthalo was in the backseat on top of Ion, the two kissing passionately. Ion grabbed his phone from his pocket to send the caller to voice mail, but when he saw it was Bodescia he answered it. Carthalo moved down to his neck and Ion answered, out of breath.

"Did he go to sleep?" Ion asked before he yelped from Carthalo biting his neck.

"No, he sick again. Here," Bodescia handed Dmitry the phone, he was barely able to hold it.

"Hello?" Ion asked and was met by a rough cough.

"I-Ion, my stom-stomach hurts, and I'm s-spitting b-blood." Dmitry coughed again with a cry following. "It hurts a lot, a-and there's-." The phone was dropped to the side as the sound of gagging and the heavy heaving of something hit something. "I-Ion, I just threw up, it's all blood and my stomach still hurts," Dmitry whined to Ion after picking the phone back up.

"Calm down Dm, I'll be right there. Get the doctor to check on you." Ion pushed Carthalo off of him and stared at him with worry filled eyes. The African understood and climbed back into the front seat followed by Ion.

"Ion, I'm scared. Please don't hang up, please don't." A hand landed on Dmitry's back in concern.

"Why?" Ion asked as Carthalo started the car. It was silent in the car, except the weeps from Dmitry, as Carthalo pulled out of the hidden pull in of the forest near the hospital.

"Because if you hang up you'll disappear again, so don't," Dmitry whined with another cry of pain. Ion bit his lip as they drove down the street. "Please."

"Alright," Ion answered. "I'm down the road and I'll talk to you till I'm outside your room." Ion smiled as Dmitry muttered, "Thank you," into the phone. As the car got closer to the hospital Ion's phone began to beep and then the battery died, so Ion told Carthalo to hurry. Carthalo growled at Ion, snapping at his fiancé.

"I can't go faster or I could get in a fucking wreck! Would you rather see your brother or die?!" Carthalo looked at Ion then back to the road. When he looked back over he saw Ion with teary eyes.

"That wasn't called for." Ion muttered and let the tears fall. Carthalo bit his bottom lip before looking back to the road.

"I know, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for and I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please forgive me." Carthalo waited for a response, one never came. But a kiss on his cheek was all he needed.

"I know, I'm sexually frustrated too." Ion said and kissed Carthalo's cheek again.

"When the kid gets better he's having a sleep over at the Kirkland's and we're going to make love all night and all morning."

"I owe you that much." The duo continued talking as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Ion jumped out as soon as they parked and ran into the hospital, followed by Carthalo. Ion decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, not a smart idea when the floor Dmitry was on was the sixth. After a tiring jog, Ion ran down the hallway and looked for Dmitry room number, 72. When he found it he opened the door. He saw Dmitry curled up on the bed in pain, Nikola, Eily, and Bodescia rubbing his back, and patting his head. Ion hurried over and sat down where Eily had once sat. The older patted Dmitry head and the other removed their hands.

"Vas," Ion whispered and laid down next to Dmitry. "What's the matter?"

"M-My stomach, bl-blood." Ion frowned and pulled Dmitry into a hug.

"Can someone get the doctor, please?" Ion asked with worry.

"Got him," Carthalo answered as he walked in with the doctor in toe.

"What's the matter…is that blood on the floor?" The doctor asked as he hurried over to the bed. Ion sat Dmitry up and held him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I haven't an idea, but maybe he needs another medication?"

"N-No more. I don't want your medicine, I want Ion's." Dmitry breathed in and cried out.

"Vas, he's a doctor and he understands what he's doing," Ion said to his brother.

"He might be having an allergic reaction, or his body simply rejected his medication."

"Well if he had an allergy to it then it would be on his medical chart," Bodescia said as she patted Dmitry's back.

"We'll he doesn't have a medical chart, if he did then this wouldn't be happening."

"Of course he has a medical chart; a young boy wouldn't have one. He's been to the hospital before right Ion?" Dylan asked still sitting on Allister's lap.

"Yes…once." Ion looked down at Dmitry. "Do you have a piece of paper and pen?" He asked.

"Yes." The doctor pulled a pen from his jacket pocket and a note pad. Ion took it, quickly scribbled something down, and handed both things back to the doctor.

"Look under that name, now can everyone go home? Vasilica needs rest, as well as me," Ion said with a sigh.

"Of course," Bodescia said, kissing Dmitry's forehead before leaving with her family slowly behind her. The only one that didn't leave was Nikola, the young Bulgarian pouted. Ion rose an eyebrow, but before he could say anything he Nikola spoke up.

"Um, I need to talk to Vasilica for a bit, in privacy. Can I stay for a few more minutes?" Ion looked at Carthalo before he turned back to Nikola with a smile.

"Alright, we'll go and wait till you leave." Ion smiled wider and walked out the door with Carthalo. Once the door clicked Nikola turned with the most apologetic smile at Dmitry. He walked over to Dmitry and slowly sat down on the bed. Taking a deep breath Nikola quickly said an apology.

"I'm sorry I told your brother about your arms. I was worried and curious, I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad." Dmitry didn't say anything, but he moved. Dmitry got on his hands and knees on the bed and crawled over to Nikola. Dmitry looked confusingly at Nikola as he stopped dead in front of the Bulgarian. Dmitry lifted a hand up, sliding it down Nikola's face. His face became a mix of confusion and irritation.

"I don't get why he likes you so much?" Dmitry muttered, now it was Nikola's turn to be confused.

"Who?" Nikola asked, a hand wrapping around his head. Nikola didn't think much of the boy's curiosity, until Dmitry brought his lips toward Nikola. Very little people had been this close to Nikola, practically sitting on his lap, but he still didn't like the closeness, usually. Dmitry's lips were barely touching Nikola's, but the Bulgarian could still feel them, making his feel heavy and desperate.

"Us," Dmitry whispered before pressing his lips against Nikola's.

Nikola didn't fight the forceful will power of the usual small and quiet boy. Nikola was pulled down, over top of Dmitry, by said boy, and grabbed hold of Dmitry by his hair, like the Romanian had once had his. The duo mashed their lips together in a surge of strength and passion…that is until Nikola remembered that Dmitry was ill. Not wanting to take advantage of the weak boy Nikola pulled away from the kiss, and climbed off Dmitry. The Romanian looked up and raised a hand to his lips. Chuckling he sat up and looked at Nikola with a seductive smile.

"I see, you're a great kisser. Well so far, you're the first one to kiss these lips, and I like you." Nikola blushed.

"Does that mean that you and I can…go out together, as in a couple?" Dmitry smirked at him, a greedy smirk.

"That sounds like fun, let's see if you deserve it," Dmitry said before kissing Nikola again.

Weeks passed and Dmitry got better, having a few moments of aggression and memory loss, but that seemed to lessen when Dmitry got a boyfriend. Nikola was the first to know, and he was the first to be upset. Dmitry had forgotten they kissed, forgotten Nikola's feeling that he shared that night. Sadly Nikola wasn't  
getting to see his friend anymore, since he spent his time with his new boyfriend.

Leaving the Bulgarian alone, again.


	5. Chapter 5

**ON HIATUS TILL SUMMER**


End file.
